Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Sora and Riku are starting to take the Mark of Mastery test. The friendship will be pushed to the limit; as dreams can become nightmares, old foes return for revenge, and the fate of all worlds is laid in their hands.
1. Trailer

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Here's a revised opening trailer chapter for my story, which will have the characters and settings I currently have in mind shown. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, the OC of Thomas belongs to superstoyboi124, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7. The franchises shown belong to Disney, Studio B/Hasbro, Square Enix, Nintendo, and Lucasarts.

Chapter 1: Trailer

* * *

><p><em>Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix, and Dr. Roxas4dawin present...<em>

{start Hikari- Instrumental theme}

Pan out through Destiny Islands as Riku and Kairi are running, while Sora lands with Donald and Goofy. Sora rushes off towards them, only to see Riku's visage transform into Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. The ensuing blast of darkness shoves Sora away as Kairi disappears and turns into Namine. Roxas then appears, facing Xion, who points her Keyblade at her, and vanishes. Roxas then summons his dual Keyblades as he confronts Axel, which morphs into Sora and Riku confronting Xemnas in the Realm of Nothingness. Sora, Riku, and Mickey are then seen confronting Master Xehanort.

The scene changes to Roxas and Axel on the clock tower.

"Remember you told us, that wherever we go, you'll be there to bring us back."

"Yeah."

"Got it memorized?" Roxas added with a smile. Another scene shows Lea waking up in Radiant Garden, realizing he is now his whole self again.

"In order to beat Xehanort, you must save those who suffer in sleep. Therefore, I will send you into the Realm of Sleep." Yen Sid says to Sora and Riku in the Mysterious Tower. Sora and Riku are then shown floating down into Traverse Town.

"Huh? This is-" Sora and Riku say simoutaneously, as they then meet Joshua and Neku.

"Neku Sakabura. That's my name." Neku says to Sora.

In a computerized world, Sora looks into the distance, and sees a Recognizer flying off. Aboard it are Riku and a young blonde haired man.

"So they captured you too?"

"It seems that way. I'm Riku."

"I'm Sam Flynn."

In Prankster's Paradise, Sora sees Pinocchio trying to swim away from Monstro, however, the puppet is swallowed by the whale.

"Pinocchio! Jiminy!"

A young girl with a hooded shirt fights off a group of monsters underwater while Sora is frozen solid. You can see a hint of her blue hair through the hood. Meanwhile in Pankot Palace, a high temple priest stares down Indiana Jones.

"You don't believe me? You _**will**_, Dr. Jones."

In La Cite Des Cloches, Riku faces a corrupted Frollo on the rooftops of Notre Dame. "You too will recieve the Lord's judgement!" he shouts as he summons a massive Dream Eater from the sky. Sora comes to protect Shiki and Neku in Traverse Town, while in another world, a white unicorn named Rarity is shown whining at her captors in an underground cavern. "I thought you wanted whining!"

Riku's brother Dante summons his Keyblade, and fights off a swarm of Heartless and Dream Eaters in the realm of Spira, while allied by Auron. Meanwhile, in Traverse Town, Joshua is talking to Neku.

"You're not giving up, are you? If you give up on yourself, you give up on the world."

Riku performs a Keyblade ritual with Sam Flynn in The Grid, while Sora does the same in another world with a pegasus named Fluttershy. Several encounters with a young black-cloaked man are shown, and the duo face many of their old foes. In one instance, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness confronts Riku about whether or not he'll submit to darkness again.

"I follow the road to the dawn!"

"I won't give up on my friends! My friends are my power!" Sora says in a battle, as several characters like Xion, Ventus, Namine, the Guardian, and Lea appear, before Sora is seen sitting on a throne in the room Where Nothing Gathers in the World That Never Was, as Riku and Mickey fight to save him.

**Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops**

**Prepare to reconnect... June 10, 2011.**


	2. Bidding Farewell

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney franchises that are included in this story. I think Square Enix and Disney do far better in the actual stories than I do.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bidding Farewell<p>

On the serene beaches of Destiny Islands, Sora, the heroic Keyblade wielder who had fought against the forces of darkness in the past year, is lounging on a palm tree with his friend Riku.

"It's a small world, isn't it?" Riku mused.

"But a little piece of something much greater." Sora added with a smile. As Riku then got off of the palm tree, his friend asked "It won't be much longer... before we have to set out again. Are you sure you've decided?"

Peering down at his thalassa shell lucky charm Kairi had given to him some time ago, Sora nodded in agreement.

"We have to do this." Sora said. "I am who I am because of them. I can't just leave them in their hour of need!"

Riku then smirked in acknowledgement and said "I thought you would say that."

* * *

><p>A couple of days before, Mickey had sent a message in a bottle to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, telling them of a mission they must embark in order to save those connected to them.<p>

Terra, the young man who in his quest to become a master, fell into darkness...

Ven, the boy who lost his heart fighting his own past...

Aqua, the master who tried to protect them...

Roxas, the boy who was never to be...

Namine, the girl with power over Sora's memories...

Axel and Xion, the lost friends of Roxas...

and Ansem, whose fate at the hands of his apprentices started all of Sora's troubles.

* * *

><p>"So, Sora," Kairi said, as she approached her longtime friends and rescuers. "Are you really gonna go?"<p>

"I have to." Sora said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't stay. There's still people hurting from the darkness, and... and I have to help them."

"I understand." Kairi softly replied, holding back tears. "Hurry back soon."

"Don't worry," Riku and Sora replied. "We will."

At that exact moment, the King's Gummi Ship appeared, and our two heroes began to board it. Looking back at Kairi, Sora started tearing up, feeling sorry for leaving her again.

"It's for the best." Sora thought. "We can't put any unnecessary risks upon her again." He also remembered the words she spoke to him a year ago.

"_Don't ever forget; no matter where you go, I'm always with you._"

Soon, the ship started to float off, and Sora looked back at his friend until she vanished from view, as the island was nothing more than a colored speck in space.

* * *

><p>Okay, now the prologue of the story has been established. Now, eventually, we'll have the heores land in Disney Castle first, to meet back up with Mickey and the others. Remember to keep reviewing, and I hope this story can probably help make up for the lack thereof of any information for KH: 3D during last week's E3 conference.<p> 


	3. The Reawakening

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney franchises that are included in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Reawakening<p>

After a couple of hours of flying with the Gummi Ship on autopilot, the two heroes had arrived towards Disney Castle. Taking advantage of this time, Sora and Riku had practiced their fighting skills back in the ship's training room.

"Well, looks like we're here." Riku said.

"Looks like we'll be seeing Donald and Goofy again." Sora said happily. Soon, the ship landed in the Gummi Hanger, and the Castle Engineers Chip and Dale quickly dashed up to greet the duo.

"Sora! Riku! Mickey's waiting for you!" Chip squeaked.

"We know, guys." Riku laughed.

"Follow us!" Dale said, as the two chipmunks scampered onwards through the gate. Sora and Riku then casually followed after the two.

* * *

><p>(World: Disney Castle {<em>a castle structure appears over the background, and a pair of mouse ears slide onscreen, with the words Disney Castle appearing within the margins}<em>)

Exiting the hanger bay, Sora and Riku did notice that the hedges were overgrown in front of the door into the castle.

"Oh no!" Dale cried. "How are we gonna get in now?"

"Nothing a little blade attacks couldn't fix." Riku said, rushing up and slicing the branches away. With the extra branches out of the way, the group continued inside, while also picking up some loot from nearby treasure chests. Soon, the two arri ed inside the library wing of the castle, where Mickey was attending to some research matters.

"Your Majesty!" Chip and Dale called out. "Sora and Riku are here!"

Seeing the two, Mickey, as well as Donald and Goofy, who were also in the room, tackled Sora and Riku into a group hug. After a few seconds though, Mickey gave the two Keyblade wielders a serious expression.

"I believe you understand why you're here, guys?"

"Yep. It's about that letter you sent us." Sora answered.

"Right!" Mickey said. "You know, you weren't the only Keybladers around. There were three others that need your help. Not only that, I think Xehanort is back."

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked.

"Remember how you two beat "Ansem" and Xemnas? Well, it seems as though their defeat caused a man known as Master Xehanort to come back to life."

"What?" Riku and Sora said in shock.

"And so, we need to train you to be able to defeat him. And that's where my teacher comes in." Mickey then steps aside to reveal that Yen Sid is present in the room.

"Yen Sid!" Sora said, kneeling in acknowledgement.

"You two are strong Keyblade warriors, but I must teach you all that I know if you are to have any hope of defeating Master Xehanort, and saving those connected to you."

"How do we do that, though?"

"You two will be put through the Mark of Mastery Test, in order to become Keyblade Masters." Yen Sid spoke, as he then raised his hands up. As this happened, Riku and Sora blacked out, falling through a familiar seascape of darkness. When they awoke, the found themselves in the Awakening.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter! Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again soon. In the next chapter, Sora and Riku will re-hone their skills as their Mark of Mastery begins.<p> 


	4. Dives and Sandy Beaches

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney franchises that are included in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dives and Sandy Beaches<p>

When Sora and Riku finally landed, the first thing they discovered is that they looked just like their younger selves.

"Huh? Why am I 15 again?" Riku gasped.

"And I'm back in my old outfit?" Sora said in confusion.

"_This is just an effect of the Mark of Mastery test._" the voice of Yen Sid spoke to the duo. "_You'll find out why this is so eventually. Now step forward._"

Looking down on the pedestal which they were standing on, Sora and Riku found that it was a rendering of a young blonde-haired boy wielding a Keyblade, standing opposite from a red-armored boy wielding an elaborate Keyblade sword, and having a black-colored version of Sora's hair. The two walked straight to the center, and then discovered three stones rising up, which held a sword at one, a staff at another, and a shield at the third.

"_Choose the path you'll take on your quest. It will shape you into the master you will become._" Yen Sid's voice spoke again.

Riku almost immediately chose the sword, while Sora chose the shield, figuring that defense would be a higher priority this time around. As soon as the weapons were chosen, the pedestal collapsed below their feet, and they sank down, floating over to yet another platform. This time, the platform had a balding old man in black robes on one side, with a devilish grin on his face, while the other showed a figure that Sora had faced before at Disney Castle, **_the Lingering Sentiment_**. A door instantly popped up, and Sora and Riku approached it, and eventually found themselves out of the area once the blinding light cleared from the door.

* * *

><p>"Gosh," Mickey said, looking at Sora and Riku's unconscious forms, lying in the barracks of the Mysterious Tower. "Do you think they're at the Islands yet?"<p>

"How did we get here anyway?" Goofy asked Yen Sid. (a/n: **Some things are better left unanswered, Goofy**.)

"Don't worry, my pupil," Yen Sid said to his apprentice. "Being right at their home world will help them put their new skills to good use."

"I sure hope so." Donald said. "We can't have those people who are waiting for Sora to be holed up forever."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the "Dream World", Sora and Riku are on their homeland of Destiny Islands.<p>

"We're home." Sora said.

"Yeah," Riku replied, feeling the salty breeze of the sea blow upon the duo. "When we started here, we were building a raft to explore different worlds."

"_There's no time to be nostalgic right now, you two._" Yen Sid said. "_You still need to practice your new skills, and I see that your homeworld, the very place you two know best, to be a fair training ground_."

"Okay." Sora and Riku replied, as they got their swords out, ready for whatever may come their way.

"HELP!" a voice rang out from the Seaside Shack.

"Selphie? Is that you?" Riku and Sora responded, recognizing the voice as their friend Selphie's.

"Yeah. I'm stuck in here, and I need your help!"

Before Riku could say anything in response, Sora dashed towards the door, only to fall back, seeing as it was locked tight, and wouldn't respond to a simple dash attack.

"Now what do we do?" Sora groaned. At that moment, Riku saw a nearby palm tree.

"Sora..."

"I'm already on it!" Sora responded, as he leapt towards the tree's trunk, swung around it in a spinning motion, then jumped off, homing in on the door, and smashing it down with his boots.

"Cool, Sora! Not exactly what I had in mind, though." Riku said.

"Thanks, you guys!" Selphie said in gratitude. "By the way, have you seen Tidus and Wakka?"

"No," the duo responded. "Why?"

"Because they went to investigate something by the cove, and they're gone! I got separated from them while they were heading out, and that's when I was locked behind the shack door."

"Well, watch out," Riku said, pulling out his Soul Eater Keyblade, watching a swarm of Shadow Heartless appear in front of the group. "Because whatever trapped you is coming back with help!"

"What should I do?" Selphie said in concern.

"Run! We'll take care of these guys!" Sora said. Agreeing with him, Selphie ran off, as Sora and Riku were getting ready to fight the swarm of Shadows. "Are you ready for this, Riku?"

"Whenever you are, old chum." Riku said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Ooh, a mystery twist! Well, now Sora and Riku are starting to learn the ropes on their Mark of Mastery, which they'll need in order to rescue "Dream" Tidus and Wakka. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll improve more and more on these chapters, once I have more free time on my hands.<p> 


	5. Blitzballin' Away

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Looks like we are finally getting some information on the game, and with it will come more story updates on this fanfic. The game's now close to halfway done, will have new partners and playable event scenes, and more. Anyways, now we will return to Sora and Riku attempting to save "dream" Tidus and Wakka. Will they succeed? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney franchises that are included in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Blitzballin' Away<p>

Sora and Riku then started to clear the area of Heartless, using the same kind of acrobatic skills they used to get Selphie free. Eventually, a barrier that kept the entrance to the Cove blocked opened, and the two continued onward.

"Now where are they?" Riku said.

"Maybe we could get to them while..." Sora interjected.

"Are you talking about the usual race?"

"Well, why not? Let's have some fun with it." Sora said.

And so, the duo started off, until they reached the center of the Cove. Tidus and Wakka were surrounded by Heartless, trying to knock them away with their toy weapons, but being unsuccessful in their attempts.

"Someone help!" Tidus yelled.

"Let's get those Heartless now. Consider our race postponed." Riku said, pulling out his Soul Eater.

"Yeah." Sora responded, puling out Kingdom Key.

The two then leaped out, and started hacking away at the swarm of Shadows.

"Small fries," Riku snorted. "Beating them's too easy."

"Hey, thanks, Riku, Sora." Tidus said.

"No problem." Sora said with a goofy smirk. "By the way, do you know where the Heartless are coming from in here?"

"Is that what those things were called, ya?" Wakka responded.

"Maybe we know a thing or two about it." Tidus said.

"Then tell us!" Riku said.

"Not so fast, brudda." Wakka replied, smirking deviously. "We aren't gonna tell you it that easily."

"Fight us on, two-on-two! Then we'll spill the beans!" Tidus said, pulling out his toy sword.

"Bring it." Riku and Sora answered, getting ready to fight.

{Information: Defeat Tidus and Wakka!}

"Here I come!" Tidus cried out as he leaped at Riku with a downward slash. However, Riku dodged it just in time.

"Too slow!" Riku said, as he disappeared using his powers, and teleported behind Tidus, thwacking him with his attacks.

"Ow!" Tidus groaned. "How'd you learn to do that?" He then started frantically searching for Riku, only to be hit again by Riku's sword attacks.

"Stop running and just fight me face to face." Tidus cried out. He then happened to strike at Riku when he appeared again, just a split-secong before he could fade away to attack.

"Lucky shot, but you won't get another!" Riku said, hitting Tidus with a Fire spell. Tidus then fell over backwards in defeat, gasping for breath and gripping his toy sword.

"Hoo boy," Tidus sighed. "I oughta train harder..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora was using his Keyblade to try to block Wakka's barrage of Blitzball shots. In some lucky instances, he managed to get Wakka completely stunned by reflecting the ball straight back at him.<p>

"Ugh! That smarts!" Wakka winced, as the ball smacked him in the face.

"I've been practicing a lot, thanks for asking." Sora said, unleashing a finishing blow, knocking Wakka into a pile of logs for a raft. Spitting out sand, Wakka stood back up, shaking off his wooziness.

"Nice round, Sora. That's just what I needed today."

"Ahem!" Riku said impatiently. "About the Heartless...?"

"Oh, right!" Tidus said. "Well, you know about the cave by the base of the clubhouse tree? I think they were starting from some sort of weird door thingy in there."

"OK, thanks for the help!" Sora said, as he and Riku took off.

"Wait!" Wakka said, as he handed Sora and Riku a Keychain that looked like the same kind of ball that Wakka has. "I found it here in the Cove, before we got attacked. Thought it might come in handy." Sora and Riku then thanked Tidus and Wakka again, and set back out for the Secret Place.

{_**Obtained B-Ballin' Keyblade and Aqua Blitz Soul Eater. Will increase deflecting ability by +2**_.}

* * *

><p>Well, that completes another chapter of the story. Next chapter will have more action as Sora and Riku leave the Islands, and their adventure to become Keyblade Masters will reach another peaking point. Remember to keep reviewing, and any trollers who lurk on these fics, stay the hell away from my stories. :(<p> 


	6. Getting Out and a Truth Revealed

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

In this chapter, we'll see Sora and Riku leave dream Destiny Islands behind, and Sora learns the truth behind one of the people he is meant to save. Also, we finally have more information on KH: 3D from Tokyo Game Show. There's new Traverse Town areas, and we see Neku from "The World Ends with You". There's also a monster-taming gameplay twist, God knows why (?). And we see Xiggy/Braig in a flashback. Anyway, enjoy this latest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney franchises that are included in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Getting Out and a Truth Revealed<p>

And so, the duo started off back towards the Secret Place, in a way to find out about the infestation of Heartless.

"Hey, Riku." Sora said to Riku.

"Yeah?"

"Remember a few years ago, when we were planning to get off the island?"

Riku nods in agreement, and says "We were building a raft, and you said about calling it Excalibur."

"Ha ha, yeah. I also said 'How far could it take us?'."

"Who knows?" Riku answered. "Back then, if we had to, we would've thought of something else."

"Although it seems that riding on a raft won't slide for this test." Sora said.

"Right." Riku replied, as the two continued to the doorway of the Secret Place.

* * *

><p>Soon, the two arrived inside the cave, and Riku walked up the door in the center of the wall. Aiming his Way to the Dawn at it, he shot a beam of darkness at the door, and it instantly opened, unleashing a gale of darkness that shoved the two out of the cave.<p>

Sora then crashed into the sand, but found that Riku was nowhere to be found.

"Riku? Riku, where are you?" Sora cried out.

His yelling for his friend was halted, as a giant colored foot stomped down onto the sand.

"Aw." Sora groaned. "What now?"

Looking up, he saw a massive indigo and white colored goblin-like creature peering down at him. "Uh... hi?" The creature responded with a primitive roar and swung its claws at Sora.

"What the hell is this thing?" Sora said.

"**_Sora! Watch out, that's a Dream Eater!_**" a voice chirped out in Sora's head.

"A Dream Eater? What is that?"

"**_You'll find out later,_**" Yen Sid spoke out. "**_Just be careful..._**"

Sora then jumped outward, into the debris field, hoping to drive it out from the island, and beat it down with some acrobat skills. He managed to make a couple hits at it, at the expense of some of his own health. However, Sora did have some Potions on hand, so he could heal himself with no problem. Eventually, Sora was forced out from the debris field, as the monster flew into it and tried to hurl remnants at Sora. He blocked it, however, with using Reflect spells. Soon, Sora managed to defeat the monster, and it was pulled into the orb of darkness, and disappeared into nothing. Sora was also pulled in, but he transported away at the last second. A girl's voice spoke out to him, as he blacked out.

"**_You must help me, Sora. Then I will learn of my true purpose._**"

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku then snapped awake, finding themselves back in Yen Sid's study.<p>

"Gawrsh, you guys are OK!" Goofy said.

"Huh?"

"Good work, you two. But this is just beginning. It seems you're starting to learn the basics of the skills at your disposal."

"Thanks, Master Yen Sid." Sora and Riku said.

"Now go and rest. Your next test will be occuring tomorrow." Yen Sid spoke as he teleported away.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora said to Riku. "Before I woke up, I think I heard a girl's voice say that she needs me to find her true purpose. What do you think that means?"

"_True purpose...? It- it can't be!_" Riku mused to himself.

"Hey, you know about that we beat the Organization XIII in our last adventure?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "How could you forget? You were with me almost all the way."

"That's what I want to talk about. You see, there was another member... named Xion."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in disbelief, just like they did when they found out the "Ansem" they beat in their first adventure was just a Heartless named Xehanort.

"She was a replica created by this member named Vexen, using data from your memories. Because of that, she could also use the Keyblade. I eventually ran into her at Destiny Islands, where she discovered the rough truth about herself. Going insane, she fought Roxas, and he beat her and she asked him to release the hearts of Kingdom Hearts before dying."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sora said.

"I'm sorry, but there really wasn't that much of a reason to tell until now." Riku spoke. "Anyway, we ought to rest up for tomorrow's next branch of the testing."

"Yeah I guess." Sora said, as he walked off into a lounging bedroom area in the tower.

* * *

><p>That concludes my chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update soon.<p> 


	7. Story Notes TGS Edition

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

We've recently got a lot of information for Dream Drop Distance, so in this chapter, I'll recount some of the stuff we now know, and what this will mean for the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney franchises that are included in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Story Notes (TGS Edition)<p>

According to an interview in Japanese magazine Famitsu, Nomura has stated the following about Kingdom Hearts 3D:

* First, the story is set in what Nomura calls the "World of Sleep". There were some worlds that were not restored at the end of KH1, unlike the worlds of summons such as Simba and Mushu, and the Princesses of Heart. These places aren't engulfed by light nor dark, but instead consumed by sleep.

* The worlds players will be traveling in are essentially the dreams of the world. Sora and Riku will be tasked to unlocking the Keys of Sleep in order to restore the worlds back to the World of Reality.

* The new enemies in this game are neither Heartless, Nobodies, or Unversed. Instead, they are creatures called Dream Eaters. Nomura describes them as "goblins that eat dreams". There are two types that you will encounter: Nightmares, who eat dreams and create nightmares; and Spirits, who eat nightmares, and thus will be allies to Sora and Riku in their quest.

* The Spirits that will accompany Sora (that are known so far) are a cat-like creature known as Wonder Meow. The other one is a panda that so far is unnamed. The Spirits that accompany Riku (that are known so far) are a sherbet-colored bat known simply as Bat-Bat, and a deer/stag creature, which is also unnamed. The game will have a feature that will utilize the 3DS's Augmented Reality feature to let players interact with the Dream Eaters you come across (i.e. You can pet Wonder Meow, and rub its belly).

* The opening scene is set in Xehanort's point of view, and will likely feature the backstory of how the founding members of the Organization XIII have come to be, and the genesis of "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness".

* Nomura has also stated there will be a surprise "unlike anything seen before in the series" in the ending.

* The world of Traverse Town will return in this game, after being included in KH1, Chain of Memories, and coded (and their respected remakes). The game will add a 4th District and 5th District area, to expand the world's feel.

* In some screenshots, a coliseum building can be seen in Traverse Town. It could be possible that this area could be the game's answer to the Olympus Coliseum tournaments.

* All the Disney worlds in this game will be completely new. One such world is "La Cite des Cloches" (which translates from French as "The City of the Bells"), based on the 1996 movie "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Quasimodo and Esmeralda can be seen in a cutscene with Riku, as he is setting off to fight a gargoyle-like Dream Eater. Quasimodo is determined to aid Riku in fighting the Dream Eaters, while protecting Esmerelda.

* While the aforementioned "City of Bells" world is the only Disney world confirmed so far, it is hinted by Nomura that there may be possible worlds based off of "Dumbo" (which was previously represented as a summon in the original), and "The Jungle Book" (which was considered for both the original game and Birth by Sleep, but never made it past the cutting-room floor).

* In the biggest piece of news, Neku from the game "The World Ends With You" appears in Traverse Town, partaking in the Reaper's Game. He is considered to be the first non-original character to appear in Kingdom Hearts, that is neither a character from Disney or Final Fantasy. This is mainly because "The World Ends With You" was brainstormed by Nomura and Jupiter Game Studios (who developed some of the portable Kingdom Hearts games). It is highly possible that other characters from "The World Ends With You" could appear in the game, as Nomura says he will cover in a follow-up report.

* The game will release in Spring of 2012 inn Japan, with a potential release later on in the year of 2012 (please, 2012 apocylypse, do not f*ck with us on this).

* * *

><p>Well, there are the facts. In the next chapter, I will start up Sora and Riku's journey in Traverse Town. Remember to keep reviewing, all!<p> 


	8. Enter the Reaper Game

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

As promised, here is a new chapter, that will thrust Sora and Riku into Traverse Town, where their adventure in the World of Sleep will truly begin. Also, here's a author's note I want to put out. Despite the fact that Dream Eaters will be the only enemy species you'll encounter, I'm doing a mix of encountering both Heartless and Dream Eaters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney franchises that are included in this story. I don't own Neku either. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Enter the Reaper Game<p>

The following morning, Sora and Riku were ready to take on the Mark of Mastery test again, continuing on from last time.

"Now, I must warn you. In order to succeed in becoming Keyblade Masters, you must re-learn how to use the Keyblade."

"Well, even if I don't ace this, there's no way I'll let Xehanort stop me!" Sora said boldly.

"Now, I will open the Key of Sleep for you. If either of you two or both return, I will personally make you Keyblade masters."

With a sudden flash of light, the sanctuary of Yen Sid's tower faded away, leaving Sora plummeting alone through a dark sky. Eventually, he landed and found himself in the world of Traverse Town.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Traverse Town? What's this place doing in my dreams?"<p>

Looking down, Sora then found his outfit also changed. It was now designed like his clothes from his first adventure, but with a red and black motif.

"My clothes changed too? It must have been Yen Sid's magic."

{World: Traverse Town- The background of a city appears behind the words "Traverse Town", which are yellow and brown}

After adjusting to the new enviroment, Sora realized something that was equally important.

"Hold on, where's Riku? Riku?"

Sora then went running through the center of the town district, screaming for Riku. He would have continued at this all day, until someone popped out from nowhere.

"Will you shut up, you annoying Noise?"

Sora was shocked by this, that he tripped on himself, and crashed into the ground. The person who talked to him jumped down from the roof he was on, and landed on the ground. The figure was a young man with a purple and white rocker outfit, and spiky orange hair. He was also wearing a high-collar shirt and headphones.

"You... you're Sora, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sora replied. "But how do you know my name?"

Without any warning, the teen grabbed Sora's palm, and looked at his hand.

"Hmmm, looks like you aren't part of the Reaper's Game."

"The 'What' Game?"

"It's a competition for spirits in this town." Showing his palm, he revealed there was a timer engraved on his hand. "Each player has a timer engraved onto them. They must complete the mission of the game within 45 minutes, or face being erased from existance. This is a game I can't afford to lose!"

"I still don't really understand this 'Reaper's Game', but do you need a partner?" Sora said.

"Not really, but for now, I'll let you tag along." the teen replied.

"Don't worry, I won't slow you down." Sora said happily.

The teen laughed, and looked back towards Sora. "I know you won't."

* * *

><p>The two then started to go through the 1st District, and then reached the 2nd District area.<p>

"Man, this place brings back memories..." Sora said to himself. "Oh!" He then turned over to his "partner". "I never got what you name was."

The teen was about to speak, when a group of creatures like the one who attacked Sora on Destiny Islands appeared.

"Dream Eaters!"

"What a weird name."

"Not me, those!" The teen replied, pointing at one of the creatures, which was a red, black, and white cat creature: a Wonder Meow.

"Oh, boy." Sora groaned, getting ready to summon his Keyblade. He was about to strike, when a blue, yellow, and white version of the same creature appeared. "What the-?"

"Huh... that one doesn't seem to be like the other ones." the teen said. The cat creature nuzzled up to Sora, and started purring. "It seems to like you."

"That's crazy." Sora said to himself. A voice in his head (from Yen Sid) then explained that the kind of Dream Eater that went to Sora was a 'Spirit', which devours nightmares. "Although, when I think about it, this cat is kinda cute. I'm calling it Buttons the Tiger!"

The teen just sweatdropped, as he started curb-stomping the other Dream Eaters into oblivion.

"Uh, you know time is still short, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you're gonna be going down, Dream Eaters! Buttons, tackle them!" "Buttons" then started jiggle flopping towards the other Wonder Meows, and tackled them head-on, knocking them out.

"Well, that's that. Let's keep going." Sora said, as he started walking.

"Neku." the teen said. "My name is Neku Sakuraba."

"Nice name."

"It's nothing special." Neku answered. "Now come on."

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Say hello to our two new characters, Neku and "Buttons the Tiger" Wonder Meow. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again soon.<p> 


	9. Welcome to our Town

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

More action! This time, the next chapters will shift perspective between Sora and Riku, revealing some interesting surprises at each turn. Enjoy, and keep a look-out for the surprise cameo of a popular character!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney franchises that are included in this story. I don't own Neku either. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Welcome to our Town<p>

After going through the Third District, Sora turned towards Neku to ask him something.

"Hey, Neku. How did you get involved in this game?"

"I- I honestly can't remember. All I know is some of my friends are participants in the game, and I'm hoping to find them."

"Yeah," Sora said, almost glumly. Clearly the people Sora needed to save must've gotten lonely from the solitude in the darkness. That would obviously be all the more motivation for him to try and save everyone while also training to stop Master Xehanort once and for all.

"I wonder how Riku is doing...?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of town, Riku has landed into Traverse Town, and is surrounded by Dream Eaters.<p>

"Things are just starting to get weirder and weirder! Is Yen Sid trolling me with an acid trip?"

"Hey you! Watch out!" somebody yelled. Riku then ducked as a mysterious figure then appeared and knocked away the Dream Eater monsters.

"Thanks." Riku said with a relieved grin. He then looked towards the figure who helped save his life: a tall black man dressed in a trenchcoat and wearing a eyepatch over his left eye.

"There's been plenty of these monsters here as of late. Are you sure you can defend yourself against them, Riku?"

"Who are you, and why do you know my name?" Riku asked.

"Nick Fury." the man replied. "I work with the town's S.H.I.E.L.D. branch."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Sleep Hero Initial Engaged Linear Defense. Keep up with the acronyms, son. We're in charge of rounding up any tame Dream Eaters, to train them in protecting this town."

"Oh."

"Come with me. I'll answer any of your questions."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora and Neku went further into the town, and found a cat-like Dream Eater.<p>

"Huh, so that's where Neko went." Neku remarked.

"Who?"

"Neko Cat. He was supposed to be my partner in the Reaper Games, before he ran off on me." Neku explained. Turning back to Neko, he then gestured for the cat to come closer, only to see it flee further away.

"Dammit!"

"Hold on, Neku. I'll go get him. Wait here." Sora said, as he set off after Neko, heading into the Fourth District. Sora then looked through the new area, which was a narrow alleyway with neon lights scattered across the wall. Neko then ran off further before Sora could even take a step, and more Nightmare Dream Eaters appeared.

"More of them? Alright, go Buttons!" Sora shouted, calling out his pudgy feline monster companion. "Dash through those monsters, and follow that cat up ahead." Buttons obliged, and started to dash head-on through the Dream Eaters, as Sora followed, swinging from pole-to-pole.

{Objective: Follow Buttons, and catch Neko Cat!}

Sora then repeated the process of following Buttons, until they reached a further part of the area. As soon as Neko skittered through, a panda-monster appeared. However, like Buttons, this one looked friendly.

"Another one of those guys. Looks like I'll name you... Sniffles!"

{a/n: The name "Sniffles" makes sense if you've seen the "Sneezing Panda" Youtube clip. But still; my god, Sora. You. Suck. At Giving. Pets. Names.}

Before Sora could give any reply, a swarm of fish-like Nightmares appeared. In panic, Sora tried to summon both Buttons and Sniffles together. Succeeding, he was surprised to see they formed a giant Buttons. Sora then climbed on top of it, and bounced on the Nightmare Dream Eaters with plenty of vigor. Soon, the combo wore off, and the monsters were disposed of. Sora then went through to continue searching for Neko Cat.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked this new update. Also, I have a new poll up for whatever worlds you would like to see in this story. Feel free to vote for them on my profile page. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update soon.<p> 


	10. Going Lupine 'Round the Block

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Well, here comes some more action in Traverse Town, in which we'll find how Sora and Riku can be able to traverse through worlds in the Dream Realm and some old friends end up appearing in the town. Plus, now it seems we have more news for the game. Fans can expect arrangements of "The World Ends With You" music to pop up in the game, along with new mixes of some old tracks (including Hand in Hand). Plus, a new world has been announced, and it is... Pinocchio (I'm just as confused as the rest of you). At least in Notre Dame, we know that we'll see Phoebus and Frollo pop up. (That's right, the Frollo who sang "Hellfire", one of the most epic music pieces in Disney film history, is IN THIS GAME. You may now say "HELL YEAH!".) Enjoy this new chapter, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters that are featured in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Going Lupine 'Round the Block<p>

At this time, Sora went further into the town, and found a giant tower building in the center of the district. Sitting right in front of it, grooming itself, was Neko Cat.

"A-ha!" Sora said triumphantly. "I have ya right where I want you!"

The cat just sat there, and looked right at Sora, who then grabbed it before it could get away again.

"That was easy. Wait 'til I tell Neku I got the cat back..." Sora said happily. Before he could leave, a giant block-like creature with the limbs and head of a werewolf appeared behind him. At that moment, Neku came over to Sora.

"Hey, Sora. I was just wondering whether you got the cat back yet and..." Sora just stared in awe at the giant Dream Eater, which was scaling the tower. "Oh."

Sora then handed Neko Cat to Neku, who then ran off, leaving Sora to face the Nightmare creature alongside his Spirit friends. Climbing on top of Buttons, it gave a high bound and landed on top of the building the monster was standing. Sora then unsheathed his Keyblade, and got ready for battle.

{Objective: Defeat Werestruction! Using Spirits will help make the battle easier!}

The Werestruction monster started clawing towards Sora who dodged the creature's swipes. When it slammed down its claw (palm-first) Sora jumped up and struck it hard to stun it. The monster howled in pain, allowing Sora to strike its chest (its weak-spot). Hitting the were-Dream Eater in the head had the same effect. After taking a significant sum of damage, Werestruction smashed the glass below them, causing the group to tumble inside the building to continue the fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Riku was at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, where Nick Fury was introducing him to some of the members that helped aid in the protection of the town. While walking through, three small duck children sped past him.<p>

"Sorry mister!"

"We're needed at the Item Shop!"

"You can come by if ya want!"

"Who are they?" Riku asked.

"Those three are Huey, Dewey, and Louie. We employed them as shopkeeps for our Item Shop, to help our soldiers stock up when necessary."

"Oh. It must be a handful trying to take care of them."

"Well, I'm not running a babysitting clinic here, son! This is war!" Nick Fury snapped.

"I- I didn't mean it like that! Besides, if I'm gonna go through the rest of the town, I'm gonna need backup."

"I'm right ahead of you, boy." Fury replied. "That's why our best scientists are helping breed two Spirits for you." At that exact moment, two Dream Eaters dashed up to Riku, nuzzling him. "Those are Koukuri Bat and Horn Goat. I hope they'll be of help to you, boy."

"They will." Riku answered. "Thanks."

Before Riku decided to set out the door, a tall yellow haired man with goggles and a white shirt and blue jeans turned towards him and gave him what appeared to be a high-tech wristwatch.

"Who are you, and what's this?"

"The name's Cid Highwind, sonny. That right there that I gave you is a comlink connected to our servers here. We'll contact you if you need any help."

"OK, thanks."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora was finishing off the Werestruction monster with the aid of his Dream Eater companions. Soon, with some strong attacks, the giant monster fell at Sora's hands. As it fell, a portal opened in the ground. Out of curiosity, Sora decided to leap into the portal, seeing where it would take him. Opening his eyes after diving in, he saw himself floating down a abyss similar to when he dropped down into Traverse Town.<p>

"Hold on, guys!" Sora said to his Dream Eaters, who absorbed themselves into Sora's Keyblade while in space. "This might get rough!"

{Rewards: Unlocked City Lights Keyblade (Spirit combo attacks increase in power), Neku costume and Brave Warrior accessory.}

* * *

><p>That completes another chapter. Here's hoping you enjoyed some of the surprises this chapter has shown. We'll see Sora land in a new world next chapter, so get ready to see some new characters and Dream Eaters. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update sometime soon.<p> 


	11. When You Wish Upon a Star

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Well, here comes one of the first new worlds of the story, Pranksters Paradise. Also, I might try to integrate some fan ideas (and OCs) into this story, so if you want any of your characters (be it Organization members, Keybladers, or others) just message me, and I'll try to include them in. First character in is a boy named Thomas, who got suggested in a review by **superstoyboi124.** I'm currently messaging ForbiddenKHFan216 to ask if I can include her character of Riku's brother Dante into the story. So keep your eyes peeled, guys, your OC just might pop up in this story! Enjoy this chapter, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters that are featured in this story. The OC of Thomas belongs to superstoyboi124.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: When You Wish Upon a Star<p>

Sora soon woke back up after blacking out upon impact from landing in the new world, finding himself inside a small cottage building.

"What is this place? It sort of looks a little familiar..." Sora muttered. The cottage was filled with finely-crafted wooden clocks.

"Oh, bless my soul!" a kindly old voice spoke. "It's so good to see you've woken up."

"Huh?" Sora asked. He saw that the figure who was speaking to him was a gentleman that Sora actually had helped him two years ago. "Oh! Geppetto, thanks for that."

"Pardon?" Geppetto asked in confusion. "Have we ever met before?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora said in disbelief. "I'm the one who helped rescue-" He then paused in remembering that the Geppetto here probably wasn't the real one, but a dream that the world Sora landed in created. "I'm sorry." he responded. "I must've thought of someone else."

"Don't worry then," Geppetto said reassuringly. "Maybe you'll find someone here you'll know."

"Okay." Sora said, as he started to set out from the house.

"Wait!" Geppetto said. "As long as you're here, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need me to help out with?"

"Well, my son Pinnocchio is starting his first day of school today. Can you see to it that he gets there safely?" Sora then nodded in agreement. "Oh, bless you! Make sure he's OK."

"**_This must be Jiminy's home..._**" Sora thought. Soon, the old man's son, Pinnocchio came down, and walked next to Sora. It was practically the same Pinnocchio he remembered seeing on his first adventure.

"Well, Pinnoch," Sora said, as he summoned out his Keyblade for whatever may come. "Are you ready?" The two then set out from the cottage and out into the town street.

_World: Prankster's Paradise {**a townscape is seen, with a circus tent erecting from behind, a whale's body below it; as the words Prankster's Paradise pop up}**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Riku was still walking through the Fourth District of Traverse Town, when he felt a intense force overcome him mentally.<p>

"_Riku..._" the voice spoke. "_Why must you try to resist me? If you wish to truly become a master, just submit yourself._"

"Not anymore, Ansem." Riku said. "You and your empty promises hold nothing to me now."

A dark-skinned figure then popped up in front of Riku. The figure was a tall man wearing what appeared to be almost regal-style armor, with a Heartless emblem on his chest. Connected to his spine was a blackened, chained monstrosity, which writhed around in fury when it took notice of Riku. It was Xehanort's Heartless: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.

"I know how you feel." Ansem said to Riku. "You hae started to grow jealous of Sora. You remind me so much of Terra, and how he lost himself to become the strongest of them all."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Riku yelled. "I HAVE LEARNED MY LESSON!"

"Do you doubt me? Then show me what the light has granted you!" Ansem said, getting into an attack stance.

"Gladly!" Riku replied, pulling out his Way to the Dawn. Before the battle could start, a young boy stepped up beside him, pulling out an Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"You won't have to do this alone, Riku!" the boy said. "My name is Thomas. Yen Sid sent me here if you needed help."

"But, why...?" Riku asked.

"I'm training to be a Keyblade Master, too. Now let's go!"

"Very well," Ansem said, slamming his Guardian's fists together. "Twice the pain for you will sate my longing. Prepare!"

{**_Objective: Battle Ansem!_}**

* * *

><p>Well, here's some interesting new developments here. Sora is with Pinnocchio in Jiminy's old world and Riku has met up with the first lucky OC, Thomas, to battle Ansem SoD. Just remember to PM me with you want your OC character to pop up in my story (but I should say that the character may not always make a physical appearance; it may likely be featured as more of a reference in-story sometimes though). Keep reviewing, and I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving.<p> 


	12. Saix and Axel's Beginnings

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters that are featured in this story. The OC of Thomas belongs to superstoyboi124.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Saix and Axel's Beginnings<p>

Ansem started his attack by lunging at Riku and Thomas, who manage do dodge it within a split-second. In retalitation, Riku strikes back with well-placed strikes at Ansem's abdomen.

"Ghrk!" the Heartless winced, grasping his chest in pain. Before Riku could land another strike, Ansem announced "Come, Guardian!" to have his shadow take the hit for him.

"We have company!" Thomas said, as he saw a swarm of Nightmares approaching the group. At the same moment, though, Riku's Spirit Dream Eaters appeared to help take care of the horde of enemies. The Kokimori Bat dashed around, making small hits at the Nightmares surrounding the group, while Goat Horn did charges at Ansem's back, whenever it got the chance. However, there will still too many for the two allies to take on alone.

"There's too many of them!" Thomas responded in disbelief. "We'll never be able to take them all on!"

"Don't be so sure." Riku said with a smirk. Drawing in the power of his Spirit allies, he strengthened the power of his Keyblade, and pointed it at Ansem, poised to strike him.

"I have never seen such a power like that!" Ansem gulped in surprise.

"Lucky for you," Riku said, as he started slashing away. "You're the first person for me to try it on." With a final blow, Ansem was defeated.

Recomposing himself, Ansem looked back at Riku and said angrily "It seems you are growing stronger than I thought. But of course, I was going easy on you."

"What?" Riku and Thomas responded in surprise.

"Yes. If you toy with me again though, I will not be so forgiving. Be free to explore the tangled web of my past, but I warn you. Sometimes, the truth is too heavy of a burden to bear." Without saying anything else, Ansem vanished with a flash of darkness.

* * *

><p>"That- that was close, huh, Riku?" Thomas said.<p>

Riku only gave Thomas a thumbs-up in reply and then collapsed from the fatigue of the battle.

"Riku? **_Riku, answer_ _me!_**" Thomas yelled, cusping a nearly unconscious Riku in his arms, and rushing him to the Hotel area in the Second District. "_RIKU!"_

* * *

><p>A flashback-like scene then started to play in Riku's mind, as well as Sora's, who ended up feeling the same kind of fatigue that Riku did, and leaned against a building wall to try to recover. The scene showed what appeared to be Radiant Garden, under attack by the Heartless. Two young boys were rushing through the town, trying to avoid attack from the monsters. One boy was a red-haired teen with street-style clothing and a flame-embedded frisbee in tow. The other was a blue-haired teenager wearing a blue sweater and jeans with a moon emblazed on it.<p>

"_Those things there,_" the one teen said. "_They don't look like those things from years ago, huh, Lea? They seem to be coming from the Castle._"

"_So they are. __Don't worry though, Isa,_" the other boy, Lea, replied. "_As long as we're still together, they can't stop us. Got it memorized?_"

Before the two could continue on, a swarm of Invisible and Angel Star Heartless appeared, and attacked the two viciously. The Invisibles did not hesitate in hacking away at Isa, one slice grazed at the front of his face, leaving a X-shaped scar right on that spot. Badly wounded from the attack, Isa collapsed, and slowly started dying from blood loss. But the monsters couldn't wait for that. The lead Invisible stabbed Isa straight in the chest, causing the body to black out, the last thing it seeing being Lea weeping over the dead body. Isa's heart soon floated out, which the Invisible grabbed, mutating itself into a shining Heartless three times its previous size with wings shaped like crescent moons fluttering behind it. The Heartless also had a crimson criss-cross through its face. The other Heartless took this as their cue to leave the two amongst themselves.

Lea then paused in horror as Isa's body rose and convulsed, its transformation beginning. Firstly, the body shed its skin to revert to its original state, being revealed as a fragile and naked shell. The shell then turned itself inside out, becoming an inverted gray and white husk; a Nobody, as it were.

"_I-Isa..._"

The shell then regained its skin, becoming a taller, but still scarred version of the boy the creature used to be. The hair returned next, being long shimmering blue locks. His eyes then opened, revealed as fearsome, yellow orbs. A dark black cloak was wrapped around the figure, and it summoned a claymore sword and roared. It still looked human, but its behavior seemed anything but.

"_Join me, Lea..._" the being formerly known as Isa spoke. "_Together, the Heart of All Worlds will be ours for the taking!_"

"_No, no..._" Lea said in fear, trying to run from the monster he used to know as his friend. But the fruits of his efforts were futile, as he was caught regardless, and likely to face the same sort of fate as Isa had. "_Why, Isa?_"

"_It's Saix now, Axel..._"

* * *

><p>Wow. Two updates in one day! Well, next chapter, I'm afraid we may have to say goodbye to Thomas... for now. And for the description of how Nobodies (particularly the Organization members are formed), I was thinking of it being like how Hollows are created on Bleach: it's not a pretty or painless process. Anyways, next chapter, we'll have more action from both Sora and Riku, and see some more surprises. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again sometime soon!<p> 


	13. Anything Goes

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Hello, everyone! Here's another new chapter of Kingdom Hearts action. And I have a special treat for all of you. I came up with three special non-Disney worlds to see in this story (I know they have zero chance of actually making it in, but I still think they'd be fun, and probably fit in well with the story): Spira from Final Fantasy X, Pankot Temple from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and a Nintendo world that is currently under negotiations (but I'm hoping for it to be either Legend of Zelda or Earthbound). On top of which, I'm planning to have dreamingleaf7's OC Vui appear in this story, as a full-on companion, having recently read through her ongoing story "The Key of Time", which is shaping up to be a great fanfic. Anyways, in this chapter, I'm having Sora go through in his efforts to protect Pinocchio in the Dream Realm, running afoul with Honest John and Gideon, while Riku explores Pankot Temple to aid the great Henry Jones Jr. (oops, I mean Dr. Jones) in finding the Sankara Stones. Enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Nintendo, Indiana Jones, or Final Fantasy. The OC of Thomas belongs to superstoyboi124, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7.

Chapter 13: Anything Goes

* * *

><p>"Hey, Riku? Are you OK?"<p>

Riku then woke up to find Thomas looking down at him, while Riku himself was resting on a hotel bed.

"What happened?"

"After you fought against 'Ansem' you blacked out, so I brought you to the hotel here in town so you could recover."

"Oh, thanks." Riku said.

"You're welcome, but this is the last time for a while I'll be able to help you. I still need to train for myself, you know?"

"OK, that's understandable."

"Yeah." Thomas replied, as he opened a portal in the ground which seemed to lead to a different world. "Beyond this portal lies an entirely different world. Your mission has only just begun, Riku. Take care of yourself."

Riku nodded and then jumped through the portal, soaring through the air diving down into what appeared to be a bustling Chinese city. Travelling through, as soon as he landed, he entered what appeared to be some sort of night-club area called Cafe Obi-Wan.

"This place seems different from the others." he mused to himself. "Very different."

{World: Pankot Temple (_the silhouette of a Indian palace and a mining cave appear, with a lion-taming whip wrapped around it. The words Pankot Temple appear in the center of the image._)}

Once inside the building, he looked and saw a group negotiating over something. One of the men was grasping a ceramic container in his palm, while the other man facing them appeared to be looking very sick, holding a blonde-haired woman closeby her, a knife placed straight by the edge of her waist. Walking over to them in confusion, he saw a waiter pull a gun out from his pocket, and place it beneath a silver platter.

"Nice service you have here, huh Lao?"

"He's not a waiter!" the woman pointed out.

"Wu-Han here's an old friend. This isn't over; hand over that antidote." Before anyone else could respond, shots of champagne were rung, and in this distraction, one henchman of the man with the ceramic container, Lao Che, fired a gunshot at Wu Han.

"Sorry, Dr. Jones, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to get away that easily. Not again." Lao Che replied, as Wu-Han fell into Jones's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

"Not this time, Indy. I followed you on many adventures, but into the Great Unknown Mystery, I-I go first." Wu-Han answered, with his last breath. Indy looked sadly at his companion before turning towards Lao and his men angrily.

"Don't be sad. You will soon join him in eternal slumber. Hehehehe..." Lao laughed. Riku only glared angrily at the henchman, and summoned his Way to the Dawn, and infused it with a darkness attack.

"Too much to drink, Dr. Jones?" one henchman sneered as Indy was stumbling around, while Lao and his men laughed their heads off in Indy's misfortune.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Riku screamed, impaling the henchman with his Keyblade, causing the man to fire his gun with the last of his energy, sending the crowd of people in the bar into a panic. Lao dropped the antidote in the panic, which Riku scooped up. Indy and the woman he was with took this opportunity to search through the bar for the antidote and diamond, which was on the table at that time before Riku killed one of Lao's men.

"Get them!" Lao yelled, as the remaining henchmen and a swarm of Nightmares appeared. Riku pulled his Keyblade out again, and started fighting both enemy parties, while his Spirit partners aided in the battle. After clearing away a significant amount of enemies, the woman rushed up to him.

"Indy! Come over here!"

Riku was about to ask what she was doing, when one of the henchmen leapt down from the staricase, and started firing high-calibur machine gun rounds at them. Indy rushed over to them and cut the ropes holding up a Chinese gong. Hiding behind it, they rushed out towards the window.

"Hold on, Willie!" Indy yelled to the woman.

"I don't wanna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Willie screamed, as the three crashed through the window, landing into a automobile below. Riku landed at the driver's seat, and started hot-wiring the car wheel.

"Don't worry, I'll get this. My name's Riku."

"Willie Scott." Willie answered. "Charmed to meet you."

"My name's Indiana Jones. Now step on it!" Indy said. Riku then floored the brake, and rushed the car through the crowded Shanghai traffic, with Lao in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora was chasing after a duo of a fox and cat, who were escorting Pinocchio away to a actor's theater.<p>

"Oh, great. This couldn't be a simple escort, this world has to throw two swindlers at us!" Sora growled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Some Time Earlier...<p>

Sora and Pinocchio were walking through the townscape while on their way to delivering Pinocchio to the schoolhouse.

"Golly, what a huge place this is!" Pinocchio stated curiously.

"Would you like to see more of it, boy?" a voice said.

Sora then pulled out his Keyblade, expecting to see an enemy appear, but was more surprised when two figures, a fox and a cat, stepped out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Honest John, at your service, m'lad." the fox replied, handing Sora a calling card. "What are you doing on a day like this?"

"Well, I was just taking Pinocchio here to school for his first day, and-"

"Oh, perish the thought of that. How about I take your friend here to the theater? Looks like he could use some time for fun."

"I don't know." Sora said. "I did promise Geppetto that I'd get Pinocchio to school."

"Well, I can't wait forever for you to decide, Sora! I'm going with them." Pinocchio said.

"Mmhm, sure then." Sora said, lost in thought. "Well, Pinocch, I-" He then looked to his right to see Pinocchio skipping away with Honest John and his feline assistant.

"Oh, crap. Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!" Sora moaned, as he started rushing after them. "_I have got to make decisions faster!_"

* * *

><p>Well, there completes yet another chapter, everyone! Remember to review, and I'll update again sometime soon.<p> 


	14. Got No Strings To Hold Me Down

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Here we go with more adventures in both Pinocchio's world and the Indiana Jones world. And just as a reminder, I have a world poll up on my profile, so if you want to see any of the worlds mentioned in my poll into the story, just vote. There are some world ideas that are in include Lilo and Stitch, Phineas and Ferb, Scream {the movies with Ghostface} (which technically is owned by Disney) and Tangled. There's some good possible ideas. Enjoy the chapter everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Nintendo, Indiana Jones, or Final Fantasy. The OC of Thomas belongs to superstoyboi124, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7.

Chapter 14: Got No Strings (To Hold Me Down)

* * *

><p>After going through a series of hazards through the Shanghai streets, Riku and a rejuvienated Indiana Jones (now kicking the poison bug) got to an airport where they could find an escape from Lao and his men.<p>

"There's a plane right there!" Riku pointed out, pointing to a unmanned cargo plane. "Let's go." As Riku and Willie boarded the plane, Lao arrived right as Indy was getting in.

"Nice try, Lao Che!" Indiana Jones exclaimed to his foe, escaping away into the plane. If he looked back at his foe, he would see that Lao was smirking as if victorious either way. Seeing the logo on the plane would explain why: the plane they were escaping in was one of Lao's.

"Goodbye, Dr. Jones." Lao said, as he gestured to his pilot goons to take off. In almost no time, the group was in the air and over Tibet.

"Whaddaya supposed to be, a lion tamer?" Willie asked sarcastically, noticing Indy's whip.

"I'm allowing you to tag along, so why don't you give your mouth a rest?" he replied.

"Tag along? Ever since you went into my club, you couldn't take your eyes off me!" Willie responded stubbornly. Indiana just pulled his fedora over his eyes, ignoring Willie's remark as they were flying over.

Some time later though, the pilot goons set the fuel gauges to leak away, also disabling the autopilot. Stepping over top of the group, the pilots leaped out, before Willie even woke up to realize something was wrong (although the sudden flurry of snow inside was a pretty good clue). Going over to the pilots' cabin, she then gasped in horror in the situation.

"Oh, no. Mister? Riku? Wake up, please!" she said desperately, trying to nudge the two awake.

"Huh? Are we there already?" Indiana asked.

"No..." Willie said, showing Indy the situation at hand. "Nobody's flying the plane!"

Trying to check the gauges in the plane, the two then found that any efforts to try to land the plane would be futile; neither of them had piloting experience, all the fuel was gone, and there were no parachutes left available. Grabbing a nearby raft, Indy and Riku got ready to leap out of the plane with Willie.

"A boat? We're not sinking, _**we're**_ **crashing**!" Willie cried in fear, as the group leaped out at the last possible moment. Thankfully, they avoided the instance of fiery death by a very slim margin, but the raft ended up swan-diving off a cliff and into rummaging river rapids. "I hate the water! And I hate getting wet!" Willie whined to Indy and Riku. "**And **I hate **both** of you!"

"Good!" Riku said sarcastically, spitting out water. Eventually they escaped the rapids and were just floating downstream being both soaked and visibly upset.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora had finally caught up with Pinocchio at the puppet theater, frustrated beyond belief.<p>

"There you are!" Sora said. "What were you thinking, going with those two?"

"They didn't tell me to do it!" Pinocchio said. "I decided it myself!" With that statement, Pinocchio's nose started growing longer.

"Urgh..." Sora said frustratedly. "I'm only trying to keep you from getting into too much trouble."

"Oh, come on!" Pinocchio said, with innocent eyes. "Just one show?"

"Oh, alright. But JUST one." Sora said, but also saw that Pinocchio climbed up-stage to join the pupet show. He saw the puppet master talking to Pinocchio.

"You look like you're very enthusiastic about this, eh?" he said, to which Pinocchio nodded. "Well, how's about I make you part of the show for today?"

"But what about strings?"

"You won't need 'em, methinks. Just let Papa Stromboli take care of things." And so, Pinocchio dashed on-stage, just as Sora was about to try to get Pinocchio back. The puppet then started dancing around with the other marionettes singing about how freely he moved without strings.

"Hey! Look! I've got no strings on me!" Pinocchio said happily. It was going so smoothly too, at least until it got to a Russian dance routine, which was when he got all tangled up. It was then that the show prematurely ended, with the audience in hysterics (well, except for a flustered and frustrated Sora).

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Riku, Indiana, and Willie ended up floating down into a stream bordering an Indian village, where it seemed an elder was waiting for them. He helped guide them down to the village, where the heroes were almost immediately swarmed by the townspeople like a rich man would be swarmed by paupers. After having a small meal in the elder's hut, Indy then approached the elder.<p>

"I need a transport back to the university. I'm a professor in Dehli."

"Yes," the elder's assistant said. "Sanju will guide you."

"Namuste." the three heroes said in gratitude.

"On the way to Dehli, you will stop at Pankot Palace." the elder instructed.

"But I thought it was deserted since the war-" Indiana said in confusion.

"No, now there is a new maharaja and again the palace has the power of the Dark Life. It started from the palace, then like monsoon, it moves darkness... over whole country, where they stole syvalinga from our village."

"That sounds bad." Riku interjected. "And I thought I've been through worse. Besides, what's a 'syvalinga'?"

"It's a type of ancient stone." Indy said informingly.

"That is why Shiva brought you here." the elder said ominously with a laugh.

"Uh," Willie started. "I don't think it's that way. Our plane-"

"No, we have been praying for Shiva for someone to help us. It is Shiva who made you drop from sky."

"OK." Riku said. "We'll do it. We'll find this 'syvalinga' for you."

"Good, boy. So you and your friends will go to Pankot Palace, to find 'syvalinga', and bring it back to us. Bring it back to us."

* * *

><p>Well, that's one cryptic way to end this chapter. Oh, and in case you haven't wondered yet, in the Indiana Jones world, I'm having Sora and Riku fill in for Short Round's role in the movie (odds are, it might be less annoying that way). Again, remember to vote on the poll for whatever worlds you'd like to see me include in this story, and suggest any other ideas in reviews. Next chapter, I will introduce Vui as the partner of Sora, and also feature a surprise guest character become one of Riku's permanent partners. Keep reviewing, everyone!<p> 


	15. Blue Hair, Fortune and Glory

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Rejoice, everyone. A bounty of new information will appear for Kingdom Hearts 3D this weekend at Jump Festa, serving as Square's early Christmas gift to the fans. In fact, one special tidbit that has been spilled is the _**official** _honest-to-God confirmation of Joshua and Beat from "The World Ends With You" in Kingdom Hearts. (The fangirls are now free to squeal their pretty little heads off) On a lesser note, a world based on the Mickey, Donald, and Goofy "Three Musketeers" movie will appear. (Makes sense, when you put the 'all for one, one for all' mantra between Sora, Donald, and Goofy into play) And this chapter will feature the appearance of the OC Vui. Enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Thomas belongs to superstoyboi124, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7.

Chapter 15: Blue Hair, Fortune and Glory

* * *

><p>Later that night, Riku was watching guard outside the outskirts of the village, when he saw a young frail boy walking towards him. As the group learned earlier in the day, the children from the village were also kidnapped while the stones were stolen.<p>

"Are you OK?"

"S-Sankara, sankara, sankara..." the boy muttered, having gone completely mad from the fatigue, perhaps. At that moment, the boy's mother then arrived, and carried the boy away back to her hut.

"What does that kid mean by 'sankara'?" Riku asked himself out loud.

"I think the stones that were stolen from here are part of the lost Sankara stones." Indy said, stepping out from the shadows.

"But what _**is** _Sankara?" Riku asked again, with more persistance.

"Fortune and glory, Riku. Fortune and glory."

* * *

><p>The following morning, the threesome set off from the village, to seek out Pankot Palace, much to Willie's dischargin.<p>

"I can't go to Pankot! I'm a singer!" Willie squealed in disgust, clinging to her elephant steed for dear life. "Oh, I need to call my agent..."

After some travelling further through the forestry, Willie and Riku noticed a flock of animals flying above them.

"What big birds!" she said, taking notice.

"Those aren't birds. They're giant vampire bats." Indiana Jones corrected. Willie cringed in nervousness, as Riku's Kokomuri Bat looked at the swarm of bats in curiosity.

"Easy, Koko." Riku said, calling the Dream Eater back towards him. Unfortunately, when Koko was flying back towards Riku, it startled Willie's elephant and threw her off. Trying to hold back laughs, he smirked and said "Looks like you're a little wet behind the ears, huh?"

"I was happy in Shanghai! I could've been back home now, going to parties with my friends. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STUPID ADVENTURE!" Willie sobbed.

"Oh, come on. We're almost there, so stop crying." Riku said, as the group was getting closer to the palace. But before the team could take another step, Heartless suddenly appeared out of nowhere, knocking Indy, Willie and Riku off their rides and scaring their guides away.

"Heartless!" Riku said in surprise, pulling out his Keyblade. Riku's Dream Eaters and Indy also jumped into action, as they layed a fierce beatdown on the Heartless as they made their way towards the palace. Unfortunately, a swarm of Shadow and Soldier Heartless and several Nightmare Dream Eaters appeared blocking the gate.

"Where do this monsters keep coming from?" Willie said.

"Don't give up that easily, or the darkness will overtake ya!" a voice rang out, as a pillar of fire suddenly rose from the ground, destroying the Heartless almost instantly.

"I know that voice..." Riku said, as a young red-haired boy stood up wielding chakra-like weapons engulfed in flames. Another figure appeared, attacking the Heartless when one sliced off the hood of its cloak. Te figure looked very feminine, and her hair was revealed to be long blue locks.

"AXEL?"

"It's Lea now. Got it memorized?" Lea said.

"And you are?" Indiana and Willie asked, turning towards the blue-haired girl.

"Vui. My name's Vui, and I'm here to help Riku and Sora."

* * *

><p>Well, the reveals just don't stop, do they? There was the confirmation on how you'll swap between playing Riku and Sora (but I'm not going to include that in this story), and cameos from plenty of past characters, waiting in the Realm of Sleep (including Axel, Xion, and Vanitas!). And one of my world poll suggestions has ultimately come out to be true: Tron: Legacy is in Kingdom Hearts 3D. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again sometime soon.<p> 


	16. Meet Dante

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Soon, in this part of the story, the first of many people Sora and Riku are to save will be saved. And also we'll see more action, so as always, keep reading, and I'd like to thank everyone for the positive feedback the story's getting so far. Oh, and that special partner Riku's getting? He's revealed in this chapter, thanks to the approval of fellow fanfic author ForbiddenKHFan216 .

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7.

Chapter 16: Meet Dante

* * *

><p>"Well, well, Riku." Lea said. "You seem surprised to see me, huh?"<p>

"Yeah! You're supposed to be dead!" Riku answered in disbelief.

"Haha, yeah well you can't count a good guy down for good!" Lea said, putting away his chakras. At the same moment, a palace official stepped out towards the group.

"I can see you look rather lost. But I cannot imagine where you all would look at home."

"We're not lost," Indiana Jones said. "We're on our way to Dehli. I'm Indiana Jones."

"Dr. Jones? The famous archeologist? I believe I heard of your name before in Honduras. I'm Chattar-Lal, assistant to his Majesty, the Maharaja." the man answered.

"Oh, and there's someone here you'd like to see." he added.

Lea then stepped away, and revealed there was a young man with silver hair like Riku, brandishing what appeared to be an Oblivion Keyblade.

"Dante?" Riku asked. "Brother? Is that really you?"

Dante then looked at Riku and gave him a smile, responding "Hey, Riku. God, am I glad to see you here."

"Dante!" Riku said, smiling since a long while, embracing his brother in tears of gratitude.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Willie said in interest. At that same moment, the group then started walking inside the palace grounds.

"Don't believe we've introduced ourselves yet." Dante said. "I'm Riku's older brother Dante."

"This is Willie Scott, and my name is Indiana Jones."

"Welcome to Pankot Palace!" Chattar-Lal said to the group.

* * *

><p>Later, after a dinner with his Majesty the Maharaja, the group was relaxing in the palace bedrooms. It was here that Riku was talking with Dante.<p>

"So, Dante? How did you get here in the Realm of Sleep?"

"Well, when Destiny Islands fell, pretty much all of our family was trapped here. Well, except for 'Rika of course."

"Yeah." Riku said, remembering. "She wouldn't stop pestering me when I got back."

"I have no idea where the others are though. But they're alive. I feel them. But I can't get out alone, even though I got my own Keyblade."

"What a coinsidence!" Riku laughed as he summoned his own Keyblade, causing Dante to gasp in surprise.

"Whoa..."

Before Riku could continue, they saw Indy storming out from Willie's room.

"What happened?" Riku asked Lea and Yui, who were keeping watch.

"The good doctor and the screaming-" Yui began before Lea gave her a scathing glare. "-witch, got into an argument with their flirting."

"Hope things work out." Riku said, sheathing his Keyblade, waiting for a response. However, the sound of brawl was heard inside Indy's room. "Something wrong with Dr. Jones!" Riku yelled, hearing the sound of a monster slamming Indy around. Smashing the door down, Riku and Dante saw a flaming demon Heartless staring them down.

"What is that thing?" Indiana gasped.

"Get back!" Riku said, pulling his Keyblade out. "We'll handle this."

{Objective: Defeat the Heartless Ifrit!}

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has followed this story so far. Remember to keep reviewing, and have a Merry Christmas!<p> 


	17. Story Notes Jump Festa Edition

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Here's some more information about the game, as the release of Dream Drop Distance comes closer and closer. This chapter will recap as much new information that has been confirmed recently, and any theories that might connect with them. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7.

Chapter 17: Story Notes Jump Festa Edition

* * *

><p>* As it has already been spoken about, the story will take place in a place known as the Realm of Sleep, where worlds that are untouched by darkness (yet not in the Realm of Light) lie. Sora and Riku's goal is to find the Key of Sleep, which will hold the way to free these worlds.<p>

* One of the worlds that has been confirmed is La Cite Dos Cloches, from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". The storyline there will follow Quasimodo as he discovers the outside world and helps to save Esmerelda from his scheming guardian Frollo. Other characters included in this world are Phoebus and the three Gargoyles (Laverne, Victor, and Hugo).

* Another location is Prankster's Paradise from the movie "Pinocchio". Follow Pinocchio on his quest to become a real boy, as he encounters characters such as Jiminy Cricket and the Blue Fairy. In addition to coming face-to-face with Monstro, we'll also see locales such as the Circus and town.

* Traverse Town is also in, and has what is essentially a "The World Ends with You" reunion. As Sora and Riku fight through this familiar world from the original Kingdom Hearts, they'll meet the participants of the Reapers Game; Neku, Joshua (the Composer), Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki. More than likely, this collection of cameos could be a harbringer for something larger: perhaps a "TWEWY" sequel, and _**this** _is the story of characters getting out of limbo? What's even better, Yoko Shimomura is teaming up with the composer of "The World Ends With You"'s music to create compositions of the latter game's memorable tracks (including "Twister").

* The Drop gauge is a gameplay mechanic which will be used a character swap. When it runs out by performing a certain action, you will swap from playing as Sora to playing as Riku or vice versa.

* Several original characters will return, including fan favorites like Lea/Axel, Vanitas, Aeleus, Xion and Ienzo/Zexion.

* Two new worlds have been revealed: one based on the direct-to-video "Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Three Musketeers" movie, and the other based on "Tron: Legacy". Not much is known about these worlds stories' other than following their original source material. It seems in the "Three Musketeers" world, the Mickey here is also well aware about the existance of other worlds and the Keyblade. In Tron: Legacy's world, Sora and Riku will have updated versions of the Data forms, and will likely encounter the different denziens of the "original" Grid programming (like Rinzler, Quorra and Castor/Zuse).

* Because of the returning original characters, Nomura has basically confirmed what many Kingdom Hearts fans have been thinking about: the Organization XIII _**will **_be back, and the fandom _**will **_rejoice at this.

*The game is expected to come out in March 2012, with a release in the USA and Europe sometime afterward. Voice casting details should be announced within the next few months. In a related note, I recently contacted one of the actors, Richard Epcar, via e-mail to ask him if he is reprising his role as Terranort (he has not been officially contacted yet by Disney, but he hopes he will return).

* * *

><p>Hope everyone likes the new facts that have been provided. Next chapter, we'll see Lea get his heart back, and more antics with Sora and Pinocchio. Remember to review.<p> 


	18. The Return of Lea

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7. The franchises shown belong to Disney, Square Enix, Nintendo, and Lucasarts.

Chapter 18: The Return of Lea

* * *

><p>The team of heroes then decided to get ready for battle, as Riku pulled out his Keyblade, and Vui pulled out her Keyblade, which she called "Time's A'Tickin". The group then started attacking the beast with as much power as they could. As the battle progressed, they pulled off as much Blizzard spells as possible, and eventually took it to half of its HP. Ifrit then warped the battle out into a cavern area further inside the palace, even taking Willie Scott and Indy along with it.<p>

"What?"

"I didn't even know there was a cavern here." Indy mused, before Willie slapped him in the face.

"This is one night you'll never forget. This is the night I slipped right through your fingers!"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME, WILLIE!" everyone else yelled, while still fighting. In assisting with the battle, Indy picked up his whip, and bound it down as Riku and Dante hacked away. Soon, the Heartless fell, and left a wormhole and a gleaming heart in its place.

"Pretty..." Willie said, mesmerized by the heart's beauty.

"Sweet! That's my ticket out of this slumber party." Lea said. Grabbing the heart in his hands, Lea felt his memories return to him.

"So, your memories have returned, huh?" Riku asked.

"Yep. Well, if you need any help then with stopping that old fart, Xehanort, you know how to call. See you on the other side! Got it memorized?" Lea then disappeared in a glimmer of light, and Riku and the rest of the group set out through the wormhole, bidding farewell to Indy and Willie.

"Here's hoping you find your 'fortune and glory', Dr. Jones."

"Same here." Indiana Jones laughed. "Good luck on your adventure, kid."

"You'll come back, sometime, right?" Willie asked.

"Yeah." Vui said. "We will. We promise."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora was searching around for Pinocchio in the circus tent, but did not find him until he heard Pinocchio's voice cry out.<p>

"Hey! Let me go! I need to get back to Father!"

"No you don't, my star. You'll refer to _**me** _as Father from now on, puppet!" Stromboli's voice was heard, as he threw Pinocchio in a cage, before walking away.

"This stinks!" Pinocchio grimanced.

"Pinocchio!" Sora said angrily. "What are you doing in there?"

"It's not what it looks like! I decided to come here because of the fox and cat." Pinocchio said as his nose grew suddenly.

"No, they didn't." a soft and almost angelic voice said from behind them. "You decided that, Pinocchio. The fox and cat only coaxed your curiosity." Sora and Pinocchio looked behind them, and saw a beautiful blonde-haired woman dressed in blue robes.

"The Blue Fairy!" Pinocchio said in surprise.

"Hold on, who are you?" Sora said in confusion.

"I am known by plenty of names, child, but my spirit resides in the dreaming hearts of all men. I am the Blue Fairy."

"What's happened to my nose?" Pinocchio said in surprise.

"Perhaps you weren't telling the truth, Pinocchio." the Blue Fairy replied.

"But I _**am** _telling the truth!" Pinocchio said again, although his nose growing further seemed to contradict Pinocchio's statement.

"I'm sorry, Pinocchio, but you should know that a lie keeps growing until it's as plain as the nose on your face."

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't lie to any of you ever again!" Pinocchio cried. As Sora started to have Pinocchio to explain the actual truth to him, Pinocchio's nose shrank back to its original size.

"Good, now let's try to get you out of here." Sora said, getting ready to help save his wooden friend.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing and voting on the world polls, and I wish all of you out here a Happy New Year!<p> 


	19. True Blue Friends

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Even more information is flooding in for Kingdom Hearts 3D. Even now, we know that the Organization members are back, the true identity of the Mysterious Figure from BBS, and the reveal of a Fantasia world. What's more, my story will feature some more characters blended in. One of the upcoming worlds will be quite a surprise as well. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7. The franchises shown belong to Disney, Square Enix, Nintendo, and Lucasarts.

Chapter 19: True Blue Friends

* * *

><p>Pulling out his Keyblade, Sora broke Pinocchio out with a flash of light from his Keyblade. After this was done, the young puppet jumped out and looked up at Sora.<p>

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

"Fascinating, isn't it?" a familiar voice called out.

"Wait..." Sora said to himself.

"A puppet without a heart. Doesn't that sound familiar to you, Keyblade wielder?"

"Xemnas!" Sora called out.

The figure then revealed himself to Sora as Xemnas, the head Nobody leading the Organization XIII.

"What are you doing here? I thought we beat you already!"

"You still understand so little, I see." Xemnas chuckled. "In this realm, I am alive once more, yet... incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"It's a feeling I haven't felt since- since I came to be. Without a heart; without a being to call my own."

"But don't you guys have hearts now?"

"Perhaps the others, but not me. At least, not yet."

"Stop!" a voice called out from the hallways. "You will not get away, my prized star!"

"Pinocchio!" Sora said in surprise, rushing out, as Xemnas disappeared behind him.

"You will see in time, Sora. You will soon know the truth."

* * *

><p>As Sora went outside the circus tent, he saw something odd happen to Pinocchio. A tail and donkey ears suddenly sprouted onto Pinocchio's body.<p>

"Pinocchio!" Sora yelled, as he then saw Stromboli rushing up at him. "Run! I'll take care of him!"

{Objective: Hold back Stromboli, the puppet master!}

Stromboli then started to lunge at Sora, but he jumped away, back into the circus tent, hoping to lead him away from his pursuit for the runaway puppet. After attacking him for a while, Stromboli just got angrier, and ran straight at Sora, who dodged out of the way. The rotund puppet master then crashed into the dangling puppet strings in front of him. Blinded by rage, he struggled to break free from the strings, but to no avail.

"Well, you won't be causing any trouble for a while, sir. See ya!" Sora said as he dashed out of the tent. "Now where did Pinocchio go?"

"To go search for his father, of course." the familiar voice of the Blue Fairy said.

"Oh, miss Fairy!" Sora said. "Do you think he'll be fine?"

"Don't forget. He has a special friend with him. His conscience, Jiminy."

"Jiminy?" Sora said in amazement. "Speaking of which, where is his father, anyway?"

"Inside the belly of a giant whale. It happened as he was trying to search for Pinocchio, and it came up upon him suddenly."

"Oh no." Sora said in fear, as he dashed off to try to stop the puppet from doing anything reckless.

* * *

><p>"Pinocch!" the tiny cricket Jiminy said to his friend Pinocchio. "I can't believe this has happened!"<p>

"I have to do this." Pinocchio said. "I can't let my father be doomed in there."

"You're finally starting to look up in the right direction, Pinocchio."

"Yep. But I guess this is the end. Bye, Jiminy."

"What? I'm not gonna leave you to become whale chow by your lonesome!"

"But, Jiminy-"

"We're friends, aren't we? I'm going where you're going, no matter what. Because that's what friends do for each other. And remember, Pinocch, let your conscience be your guide."

"Thanks, Jiminy." Pinocchio said with a smile. "Now let's go." With that, Pinocchio jumped off the cliffside, and ker-plunked into the ocean.

"Pinocchio!" Sora said, as he saw the puppet jump into the water. Sora was about to follow suit, when a blue-haired girl grabbed onto his shirt sleeve.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?" the girl said.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Vui. What's yours?"

"Sora. I was going after that puppet Pinocchio there. I can't let him go after his father by himself!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because!" Sora said sternly. "Because- he's a friend."

Before Vui could give a response, a swarm of angry Nightmares started charging at the two.

"Well, are you with me?" Sora said.

"Lovely day for a swim." Vui replied, as the two jumped off the cliff before diving straight into the ocean waters.

* * *

><p>That completes that chapter. Soon, Sora's tale in Prankster's Paradise will be done, and we'll see some more adventures in some new worlds. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update as soon as I possibly can.<p> 


	20. JESUS BEAM

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

I admit. I decided on the name of this chapter (featuring The World Ends With You's Joshua) simply because I like the title. I hope you all enjoy it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7. The franchises shown belong to Disney, Square Enix, Nintendo, and Lucasarts.

Chapter 20: JESUS BEAM

* * *

><p>SPLASH!<p>

After the water stopped rushing through their eardrums, Sora and Vui opened their eyes to find themselves right on the ocean floor.

"Huh? How can we be breathing underwater?" Vui asked in confusion.

"There's no time!" Sora said. "We have to help Pinocchio." With this goal in mind, the duo started to swim forward, searching for the puppet. While swimming through, they defeated some Nightmares that appeared occasionally. One in particular actually used an attack which froze Sora solid. After beating it, Vui was forced to lug the frozen Keyblader around until he thawed out.

"This is heavy! Why do I have to carry Porcupine here?" Vui grimanced. Eventually, the two caught up with Pinocchio swimming around, while Jiminy floated around in a air bubble. In a brief moment, his hat fluttered out of the bubble, much to Jiminy's chargin.

"My hat!" Jiminy gasped, as he used his umbrella to pull it back in. He suceeded, but leaked some water into the bubble. "My umbrella!" At the same moment, Jiminy took notice of Sora. "What are you doing here? Young boys aren't supposed to come to this place."

"I'm not a boy!" Sora retorted. "And I'm here to help you."

"Father!" Pinocchio called out. "Where are you?" Before he could get any sort of answer, a loud noise rang through the waters. "Jiminy! I think there's something coming."

Looking out, Jiminy saw it appeared to be a giant whale. "Oh, no!" Jiminy said. "It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious as well!"

"Run, Pinocchio!" Sora yelled. Popping the bubble, Jiminy dog-paddled desperately towards Pinocchio, reaching him just in time before Monstro arrived to swallow them up.

"Pinocchio! Jiminy!" Sora yelled in disbelief, trying to dash out towards Monstro to attack it, before Vui pulled him back.

"Duck! You can't that thing down with _just _a Keyblade!"

"Well, I have to do something, Vui!" Sora said despondantly.

"You've done all you can do." Vui replied, trying to cheer Sora up. "We have to get out of here, now." A floor portal suddenly popped up in the floor, as Sora and Vui dived through it.

{_Obtained Wishing Star Keyblade_}

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Riku had landed back in Traverse Town, arriving in the Fifth District. Surveying the area, Riku then saw a massive Dream Eater floating through the sky.<p>

"Hold it! You can't get away!" Riku said, as he and Dante gave chase to it. Battling through the two Districts, the two brothers ended up facing a swarm of Nightmares.

"These are definitely stronger than the ones I've faced before." Riku said.

"I know." Dante said in frustration. "When will these goddamn swarms of Dream Eaters end?"

"Prepare to be smited, demons!" a sly, calm voice said from out of nowhere. "Jesus Meteor!" With that command, celestial rocks rained down and destroyed the Nightmares. As soon as Riku and Dante could catch their breath, they saw a young teenage boy jump down from a balcony.

"Hello. I heard word you're new around here." the boy said.

"Yeah. I'm Riku, and this is my brother Dante. Who are you?"

"My name is Joshua, but you can call me... _**GOD**_!" the teen answered in a melodramatic fashion. In reaction to this, Riku and Dante did nothing other than giving each other a 'is this guy for real?' glance. "They're saying you're helping stop the Dream Eaters. Just be careful." was all Joshua said before running off.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. Remember to review!<p> 


	21. Friends from the Other Side

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Here comes more action, with two new worlds thrown in: Final Fantasy X's Spira and The Princess and the Frog's New Orleans. Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7. The franchises shown belong to Disney, Square Enix, Nintendo, and Lucasarts.

Chapter 21: Friends from the Other Side

* * *

><p>Soon, the duo of both Riku and Dante had managed to get through the fourth district and into the third, catching up with the fleeing Nightmare. It looked like a royal gamma fish attached to a rocket ship.<p>

"There's no running now!" Riku said, as he leapt into battle against the monster.

{Objective: Defeat the Nightmare boss! Use Free Flow to make the battle easier.}

Hurling several attacks at the Dream Eater, Riku was bouncing around the walls of the third District, landing blow after blow on the armored monster. It actually ended up falling easily. As Riku and Dante were getting ready to walk away, Joshua appeared again.

"Impressive display there, Riku."

"What are you doing here?"

"Overseeing the games, and guarding this world. Either way, it seems this world is like our old one: split in two."

"You mean like a dream?"

"Bingo. Exactly the same, yet somehow different. Waiting to be freed from its bonds." Joshua replied. "Anyway, take this." Joshua then proceeded to hand Riku a summon charm. "Focus your power on this, and a being of immense power will come to your aid. We're counting on both you and Sora."

"Don't worry. We won't fail you guys." Riku said, as he and Dante set out through a portal into another world.

{Obtained Brave Warrior accessory and Joshua summon}

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another world, Sora and Vui landed in a bustling city that looked like it was living in the 1920s.<p>

"This place looks pretty rustic, huh?" Sora said to Vui.

"Yeah, but we can't spend too much time goofing around. We have to find the Keyhole of Sleep."

"Come on, everyone! The Prince has arrived." a town official stated as everyone was starting to walk over towards the docks.

"Whuh?" Vui said in surprise. "Doesn't that mean a princess could be nearby?"

"Can't hurt to look." Sora answered, as he and Vui headed out through the city, to learn more about their surroundings.

{World: Voodoo Bayou (a swampland area appears, as the words Voodoo Bayou hop onto the logo; with a frog tounge snagging a fly from the y letter)}

Right as Sora and Vui were walking away, a young girl was arriving to begin her day shift at the restaraunt she works at. Unknownst to all of them, there was a mysterious figure watching them, as his shadow lingered. A _**Shadow Man,** _performing acts of enchantment and voodoo with the aid of dark shadow beings.

"Sire! Wait!" a haughty voice cried out as he was dashing after someone. Who other could it be than the arriving royal, Prince Naveem, and his assistant Lawrence. "Shouldn't we be heading over to that girl Charlotte's house? It's not really proper to keep a lady waiting on!"

"What's the rush, Lawrence?" Naveem said coolly. "We're in New Orleans; we might as well have some fun while we're here." The two then noticed a tall thin black man standing in front of them.

"Ashante, gentlemen! A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier." the man greeted as he handed a calling card to Naveem. In interest, Naveem read it over, taking notice at the apparent promise of "dreams made real".

"I have a hunch that you're a member of visiting royalty, are you not?" Facilier said, after luring Naveem over out of Lawrence's earshot down an alleyway. As Lawrence caught up to Naveem, he went over to him.

"Lawrence! This gentleman knew who I was from reading my palm." Naveem said with enthusiasm.

"...Or this morning's newspaper." Lawrence said, noticing a copy of the paper in Facilier's pocket. "I suggest we move on, before..."

_**"Don't you disrespect me, little man!**_" Facilier snapped. "_**Don't you deregate or deride. You're in my world now, not your world; and I've got friends on the other side.**_" The man then revealed with a twirl of his cane his place of business, a voodoo emplorium. "Welcome to a place I have here in New Orleans, gentlemen. Nothing to fear."

_**Sit down at my table. Put your mind at ease**_

**_If you relax, it'll enable me to do anything I please._**

**_I can read your future; I can change it some too_**

**_I look deep inside your heart and soul_ **(_You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?_), _**and make your wildest dreams come true.**_

_**I've got voodoo, I've got hoodoo, I've got things I haven't even tried!**_

_**And I've got friends on the other side.**_

_**The cards, the cards, the cards will tell.**_

_**The past, the present, and the future as well.**_

_**The cards... the cards... Just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me!**_

_**Now you young man are from across the sea.**_

_**You've come from two long lines of royalty,** _(_I'm a royal myself on my mother's side._)

_**Your life style's high...! But your funds are low...**_

_**You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough.** _

"Mom and Dad cut you off, huh, playboy?" Falicier asked.

"Sad but true." Naveem answered.

"Now ya'll better get hitched, but that weighs you down. You just want to be free; hope from place to place, but freedom takes green."

_**It's the green, it's the green, it's the green that you need! And when I look into your future, it's the green that I see.**_

_**As for you, little man, I don't want to waste much time**_

_**You've been pushed around all your life. **_Falicier sung as he turned his attention to Lawrence.

**_You've been pushed around by your mother, and your sister and your brother..._**

**_And if you were married, you'd be pushed around by your wife._**

**_But in your future, the you that I see, is exactly the man you always wanted to be!_**

Outside the building, Sora and Vui overheard the conversation between the three men, and found it to be suspicious.

"If that guy is using shadows, he can't possibly be a good guy!" Sora said to Vui as the two started in to confront the witch doctor. "Hold it! Tell us what you're up to!"

"This is just business!" Falicier said in defense, as he then turned back towards Naveem and Lawrence. "So do we have a deal? Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" The two men shook in agreement, as Falicier's grin turned into a devious smirk. Summoning voodoo masks, he then turned back towards Naveem, Sora and Vui.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Vui said nervously.

"Yes... _**Are you ready? **_(_Are you ready?_) _**Are you ready? Transformation Central! Reformation Central!**_" Falicier sung as he took a voodoo charm that siphoned in some of Naveem's blood, also causing a blast of voodoo to flow around him and the two Keybladers.

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**Oh, you're changing, you're changing**_

_**You're changing alright.**_

_**I hope you're satisfied.**_

_**But if you're not, don't blame me.**_

_**You can blame my friends on the other side!**_

Sora and Vui gasped in horror as they saw Naveem shrink and transform into a smaller form. They didn't even notice Falicier vanishing away. "You got what you wanted," the chorus of masks sang. "But you lost what you had!" Eventually, the pressure on Sora and Vui became too much and they blacked out.

The last thing they heard was a sinister whisper: "Hush..."

* * *

><p>Some ending there, huh? What's gonna happen to Sora and Vui now? Where are Riku and Dante ending up next? Remember to keep reviewing, and we'll find out next chapter!<p> 


	22. Praise be to Yevon

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Here comes another new world now. While Sora and Vui go down the bayou, Riku and Dante pursue through the realm of Spira. Here we go now; this is your story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7. The franchises shown belong to Disney, Square Enix, Nintendo, and Lucasarts.

Chapter 22: Praise be to Yevon

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Riku and Dante were diving into a new world, seeing it as a beach-like area. After landing, Riku passed out, floating face-first in the water.<p>

"Riku! Get your big head outta there!" Dante said, pulling his brother out from the water. In response, Riku snapped awake, and spat out water, just in time to see a blue and white ball fly at him, which he caught.

"Hey, it's Blitzball!"

"Hey!" a voice called from the shore. "You OK?" The figure seemed to look like his friend Wakka from the Islands.

"Hey there!" Riku said, launching a blitz kick sending the ball flying through the air, much to the impression of the group on-shore. The two then swam back towards the shoreline.

"_**This place looks a lot like home.**_"

The guy who called out to the two then came over to them. "You wanna try that move one more time?" In enthusiasm, Riku pulled the move off again, sending the ball skittering across the surface of the ocean. "You're no amateur, brudda. Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"Destiny Islands!" Riku said proudly, only to met with stares of confusion.

"What is he talking about?" one player asked. "Is he under the influence of Sin's toxin?"

"Where did you say you learned that?"

"Uh, forget it. I must have ran into something when I landed here, and I can't really remember."

"Ah, Sin's toxin got to you, but you're still alive." the man answered, as he and his teammates made a prayer gesture with their hands. "Praise be to Yevon." Turning back to his teammates, he then addressed them to continue practicing. "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."

"Nice to meet you, Wakka. I'm Riku."

"C'mon. I'll get you to the village now; you can rest up there for a while. That okay with you, ya?"

{World: Spira (a series of mechanical constructs appear in the logo, along with the figure of a young woman wearing summoners' garb. The words Spira appear on the logo)}

* * *

><p>After some walking through, the trio arrives at the outskirts of the Besaid village.<p>

"So," Riku said. "You're a blitzball player."

"Ya. Been doin' it ever since I lived here. 10 years, and never once won a game."

"Really?" Dante asked.

"Then I retired. Now I have a new position out here. That being said, I wanna ask you something."

"Let me guess... you want me to join your team?" Riku said.

"Yeah. I want to face my last year coaching with the best of my ability. However it ends will be enough for me."

"No. That's the wrong kind of motivation." Riku said with a laugh. "When you say 'What is our goal?', the team says 'Victory!'"

"Heh. Not bad, kid. You've got some spunk in ya. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again sometime soon.<p> 


	23. Yuna, Rarity and Tiana

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

In this chapter, we'll meet up plenty of new characters. Some of them include Yuna, Tiana, the frog versions of Sora and Vui, the Mysterious Figure and more. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7. The franchises shown belong to Disney, Square Enix, Nintendo, and Lucasarts.

Chapter 23: Yuna, Rarity and Tiana

* * *

><p>As Riku and Wakka reached the village, they saw there was a temple building ahead of them.<p>

"That's the Temple of Fayths. That's where we all go to offer our praises to Yevon." Wakka said.

"Could you explain to me what all this talk about Sin and Yevon is about?" Dante asked.

"Alright. Long ago, there these powerful machines, called machina, which did the work for us. But now, take a look. The machina cities have been wiped out. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand." Wakka answered.

"I guess that makes sense." Riku said, thinking it through.

"Anyway, let's go. Someone's waiting for us there." Wakka answered. As Wakka was walking out towards the temple with Dante, Riku saw a cloaked figure standing in the shadows.

"You think you have tamed the darkness within you, but there is more in the path ahead."

"Who are you?" Riku asked the figure, who was looking at him.

"I... am everyone, yet I am no-one." the figure answered before vanishing into darkness.

"Hey! Aren't ya coming, Riku?" Wakka said to the zoned out Riku.

"Huh? Uh, yeah! I'm coming!" Riku said as they entered the temple. They saw a large group of people circling around prayer vigils, with the smell of burning incenses circling around. "What are we doing here?"

"We're here to pick up a summoner." Wakka said, as he led the group up to a starcase where a woman with black hair dressed in sorceror's robes was waiting for them. "Ready, Lulu?"

"Yes." the woman answered, gesturing for a blue cat-like creature to come alongside the group. "Let's go to her."

As the group went through, they were blocked by one of the summoner priests.

"Halt! Only Summoners and their Guardians are allowed through this part!"

"It's alright, sir." Lulu responded. "They're with us."

"Very well, then. Proceed."

After some walking through cavern-like areas, they came up to a doorway where, as Wakka explained, the chosen mages practice to become full-fledged summoners. As the door opened, a young aubrun-haired woman stepped out dressed in almost regal mage garb, but then almost collapsed down the stairs from exhaustion. The blue cat creature saved her quickly, and then the girl stood back up.

"I've done it." she exclaimed. "I've become a summoner!" As the group left, they then started to set out to watch Yuna practice.

"Sorry, Wakka." Riku said to Wakka. "But I have to leave for a while."

"Wha? You're coming back, aren't you? We'll be heading for Besaid before ya know it!"

"Don't worry. We'll come back."

"All right. I'll let you know when the next game is! Be waiting for you then, ya!"

After bidding farewell to Wakka and Lulu, Riku and Dante set out into another world once again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after some time being blacked out, Vui and Sora awoke in what appeared to be a swampland.<p>

"Huh? What are we doing way out here? Weren't we in that shadow guy's place earlier?" Sora asked, looking around for Vui. After some searching, he then saw Vui lying next to him, but she looked different from the way she normally looked. Vui now looked like a slender, light-green colored frog, while still having her blue hair.

"Vui? What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?" Vui asked. Before she could continue, Sora looked into the water, and saw he was also transformed into a frog, wearing his crown necklace and having his spiky brown hair. Looking next to them, they also saw two other frogs falling from a set of balloons popping. One of them was the transformed Prince Naveem.

"You!" Sora said angrily, tackling Naveem as he landed where he and Vui were. "How come be stupid enough to make a deal with that shadowy guy?"

"Cut me some slack, will you?" the exasperated frog prince answered. "He was very charismatic! And what were you doing there anyway?"

"Trying to save you." Vui said.

"Uh," the other frog asked in confusion. "Do you know these two, Naveem?"

"Actually, I just met them earlier today. But I never got their names."

"Oh, I'm Sora. And this is my partner Vui." Sora replied.

"Excuse me? If anything, I think you're _**my** _partner." Vui answered.

"Nice to meet you." the other frog answered. "My name's Tiana."

"Nice to meet you, too." Sora said. "Wait, so if you're a frog, does that mean he cursed you too?"

"What?" the two asked.

"That story, 'The Frog Prince', only a kiss from a princess could cure it. Does that mean you're a princess, Tiana?"

"No, of course not!" Tiana answered. "I have more important things on my mind than being a princess."

"In fact, I too was expecting her to be a princess instead of a common waitress."

"This is great!" Vui said sarcastically. "Stuck in a swamp as frogs, and I'm already covered in slime!"

"That's not slime." Naveem said, trying to be of comfort. "You're secreting mucus."

"EVEN WORSE!" Vui bawled. "What else could go wrong?" Unknownst to them, loud snapping noises were heard. "What was that?"

The group looked, and then saw in the water that... a swarm of hungry alligator Dream Eaters were approaching them! Summoning their Keyblades, Sora and Vui started battling them to try to hold them off. After a while, it started to become clear they were outnumbered.

"Now WHAT do we do?" Sora asked.

"Well, don't frogs hop away?" Vui said.

"Oh. I didn't consider that." Sora said sheepishly. In response, the four then hopped out of the watery area onto land, to evade them and hide out until morning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Riku and Dante were heading out through another portal, when a sudden gale of darkness separated them as they dove through. While Dante was pushed through the veil and, presumably, into another part of the world, Riku plummeted straight down into what appeared to be a cavern area, crashing down hard. Riku then blacked out when he landed, although he faintly saw a group of strange creatures grabbing him and pulling him into another cavern area.<p>

"_Hmmm... looks like we found another hand for around here. Dogs, throw him in with the other girl!_"

After some time, Riku started to get back awake.

"Hello? Are you okay, sir?"

"Whuh? Who's there?"

"Well, seeing as it's only us two inside this dreadful cave right now, you tell me."

Opening his eyes, he then saw there was a white unicorn creature staring back at him with purple hair and blue eyes, while covered in some dirt.

"What the-? Who are you? And why are you a talking horse?"

"My good man, I think the word you're looking for is 'pony'."

"They can't talk either!" Riku said, in surprise.

"Well, if I must say, you look rather worse for wear yourself. Your clothes are torn up!"

"Uh, you still haven't told me who you are."

"Oh, of course!" the unicorn giggled. "How rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rarity."

"Well, nice to meet you. My name's Riku. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to search for some gems when I got caught by these filthy monsters called the Diamond Dogs."

"Who are the Diamond Dogs?" Riku asked, when then three troll-like dogs approached the sleeping quarters to the two prisoners.

"They are!"

* * *

><p>Okay, I know there are some people in here who are probably gonna give me some flak for throwing in MLP: Friendship is Magic, but i assure you, this is only part of the story, and i won't include every last detail; only the settings and characters I think would be fitting for the situation (mainly with character chemistry). Anyway, next chapter, we'll see more of the "Princess and the Frog" world, and how Riku and Rarity will fare.<p> 


	24. My Destiny

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

OK, in this chapter, we'll see some action from both Riku and... the return of Lea to the Realm of Light. I think this chapter will be pretty good, don't you? Well, enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7. The franchises shown belong to Disney, Square Enix, Nintendo, and Lucasarts.

Chapter 23: My Destiny

* * *

><p>Riku and Rarity looked at each other uneasily as the Diamond Dogs were starting to approach closer to them.<p>

"So I take it these are the mutts who captured you?"

"Who are you calling mutts?" one of the dogs, Rover, snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What do you want with us anyway?" Rarity gasped.

"The jewels!"

"But you said you hunt gems yourself."

"Yes," another Diamond Dog said. "We hunt, but you are a better hunter, so-" it then paused as they heard a digging noise coming from above ground. "Stay here! We have intruders to deal with!"

"I wonder what that's all about." Riku said, crossing his arms, expecting someone to appear.

(World: Ponyville Outskirts {_the visage of a town in a field is shown, with a forest growing at one end and a mountainous area with a cavern below it; with rainbow-colored text reading "Ponyville Outskirts" appearing}_)

"Anyway," Riku asked Rarity. "Why did you those dogs kidnap you anyway?"

"Well, I was busy searching for jewels for this dress design I had for the Pony of Pop, Sapphire Shores, when the dogs ambushed me and my friend Spike." Rarity then gasped in realization, turning back towards Riku. "Spike must have went for help!"

"You were searching for gems?"

"Yes." Rarity answered. "It's my purpose in life; the reason I got my cutie mark."

"Your _what_?"

"My cutie mark." Rarity restated. "The mark that makes me unique from all other ponies. A sign of my life's calling. It all started back when I was a school filly..."

* * *

><p><em>Rarity then began explaining her cutie mark story by stating she was involved in a school play production, and she was with her teacher, observing the work on her costumes for the play, as the other foals were dancing to the music.<em>

"HOLD THE FLASHBACK!" Riku yelled, as he pushed the screen up, noticing the dessert-themed costumes. "Why were those kids dressed as food?"

"It was a 'sweet-tooth' theme; but that's besides the point. Will you let me continue?"

{Diamond-Dog: (off-screen) **Fourth wall! You're breaking the fourth wall! **[Me: Shut up! {throws a shoe at the dog}]}

"Yes..." Riku said, rolling the screen back down.

_"Your costumes are very nice, Rarity." the teacher said._

_"Nice?" Rarity said in disappointment. "They need to be spectacular. And the performance is tomorrow!"_

"I tried working on the outfits, but none of my ideas worked the way I had hoped, and the play was that night."

_"Maybe I'm not meant to be a fashionista after all." the young unicorn said sadly._

_It was at that moment that the magic that layed dormant in her horn started pulling her towards something. Clearly it had to happen for a reason; perhaps tying with her love for fashion or even more. At any rate, she knew she would be led to what destiny saw fit for her. Finally stopping at a mountain, she saw a giant rock standing erect in front of her._

_"**A rock?**" young Rarity responded in disbelief and disgust. "That's my destiny? What's your problem, horn? You dragged out here for a rock?" Still fuming, she then shouted at it. "Dumb rock!"_

_Seconds later, a sonic rainbow-colored blast swept the sky, splitting the rock open in front of her. The two halves revealed they were full of multiple colored gems. Rarity was completely estatic about this. Thanks to this new burst of inspiration, her designs helped make the play a success. Beaming happily, Rarity then took notice of her shimmering new cutie mark: three diamonds._

* * *

><p>"So then it seems fitting that they'd come to you to search for gems, Rarity." Riku said.<p>

"Yes, but with these icky working conditions, it's not even worth it!" Rarity stated in disgust. Riku was about to ask Rarity more about who Spike was, when the Diamond Dogs returned.

"Ah, those were some presistant ponies up there," the largest of the three dogs, Fido laughed. "But all those holes are blocked up. They can never hope to reach you, precious!"

"Now, you were saying about gems?" Rarity said, trying to get them back on subject.

"Ah, yes." Rover said, before turning towards Riku. "You! With the Keyblade!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Go outside this cave. You'll be our guard to prevent any thieves from coming in!" Without an arguement, Riku walked outside the cave while Rarity was left alone with her captors.

"I have a feeling this won't end well." Riku thought to himself, just when a loud thumping noise and voices echoed through the caverns.

"We're in! Don't worry, Rarity. We'll save you!"

"Do yah know which cave to go through?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Definitely won't end well." Riku muttered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the realm of Light, a black cloaked figure lay on the floor unconcious.<p>

"Huh? Where am I?" he said in confusion, standing back up. "I remember this place..."

The man was inside the laboratory of Ansem the Wise, within the world of Radiant Garden. Stepping closer towards the window looking outwards towards a series of generators, he saw his reflection. The man was Lea, formerly known as Axel of the Organization XIII.

"I see. I'm alive again." Turning around, he saw many of his other accomplices revived and getting back on their feet. "Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo."

"Well, Lea. It seems you've fared rather well since I last saw you." Ienzo said to Lea.

"Right. No thanks to Xemnas."

"That's right!" Even snapped. "Xehanort lied to us!"

"That monster lied to many," Dilan said calmly. "You, of all people, should know that."

"Were we any different?" Ienzo asked. "In the Organization, we were as monsters too."

"We can make up for it though." Aeleus replied. "His lab should still be in this room."

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again. Oh, and with the Ponyville Outskirts world, I'm leaving it up to the readers to decide whether or not RikuSora are humans or ponies in that world. Just wanted to point it out. Next chapter, there will be some more of Princess and the Frog, Lea and the Organization, and Riku in a surprising confrontation.


	25. The Icky Jobs

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The OC of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, and the OC of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7. The franchises shown belong to Disney, Studio B/Hasbro, Square Enix, Nintendo, and Lucasarts.

Chapter 25: The Icky Jobs

* * *

><p>Earlier outside the cavern areas, Dante was heading off towards a mountainous area where several holes were dug, alongside a yellow-colored pony with pink hair, a orange one with a cowboy hat, and a purple unicorn carrying a nervous-looking dragon on her back.<p>

"Can you breathe better now, Spike?"

Spike, the dragon on the unicorn's back, stopped breathing into a paper bag to respond "Yeah. I guess so. Rarity and I were searching for jewels when these creepy guys showed up."

"Creepy guys?" the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle asked.

"They called themselves the Diamong Dogs, and they took Rarity down a hole!"

"Well, this oughta be easy. We just gotta find that hole." the orange pony, Applejack said. Little did the group know that there were multiple holes, and when they tried to get to them, mounds of dirt closed them off. If they attempted to dig the clumps away, the head dogs would just trip them up.

"Dammit, we have to think of doing this another way!" Dante groaned. "Any suggestions?" After some time, Spike decided to use the gem that Rarity gave him (as a reward for holding back his hunger for eating the gem supply they excavated), he fished it down the hole. Eventually, he landed a bite.

"Whoa!" Spike said, as he was pulled down the hole.

"Hold on there, fella!" Applejack said, grabbing Spike by the tail before being pulled in too.

"Applejack?" Twilight cried out, reaching to save her, but also getting pulled closer, along with her friend, Fluttershy.

"Hey!" Dante yelled, grabbing on. "There's no way you're forgetting me!" The result was predictable.

* * *

><p>Back by the Diamond Dogs' hideout, Riku was wandering the corriders on patrol, when he realized that he didn't really get a good look at what he looked like here. Spotting a nearby crystal, he looked at his reflection, seeing himself as a dark-gray Earth Pony with his same hair-style and a spiky lightly-colored tail. His flank bore the insignia of his Way to Dawn Keyblade. He smiled in amusement, thinking that it was fitting for him. Then his attention went back to finding out the identity of whoever was trying to enter the caverns. Battling several Dream Eaters along the way with his Spirit companions, he then was walking by a nearby cavern opening.<p>

"Huh? That must be one of those guys' guards. I'll try to hold him off, while you, Dante, Spike and Fluttershy head out another way." Applejack said to Twilight, who was using a gem-locating spell Rarity had taught her earlier. Applejack then charged into the cavern where Riku was in.

"Are you one of those pony intruders?" Riku said, summoning his Way to Dawn.

"You betcha I am." Applejack said bravely.

"I won't allow you through here!"

("Vim and Vigor" starts playing)

{Objective: Defeat Applejack!)

"Let's have some fun here!" Applejack said as she charged at Riku head-on. He dodged out of the way, and retaliated with a flurry of Keyblade strikes.

"Back down now!" Riku said to the pony.

"Get ready to see stars!" While his guard was down, Applejack took the opportunity to buck him in the chest.

"Ow..." he groaned, putting a hoof to his belly, before continuing with his attacks. "Distract her!" Riku said to Bat-Bat, as it flew around, trying to make the orange pony dizzy.

"Good gravy!" Applejack gasped. "You're fast."

Riku threw in more hits, while trying to dodge the apple-bucking attacks she delivered, and soon, Riku beat her.

"Why are you after these gems?" Riku asked Applejack.

"Gems? What the hay are you talking about?" Applejack retorted.

"Applejack! This way!" Twilight yelled, from a nearby corrider.

"No! Wait!" Riku yelled, chasing after them. Twilight and Fluttershy gasped and ran frantically away from Riku.

"Riku! Stop it!" a voice called out. Riku looked, and saw his brother standing in front of him.

"Dante? They're with you?"

"Uh-huh." the orange pony said, catching up with Riku. "He said that he landed from a fall in the sky, and he helped Spike rally us up to help our friend Rarity."

"Rarity?" Riku asked. "I know where she is!"

"Really?" the group asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." Riku said, as he turned back to Applejack. "Sorry about that. My name's Riku."

"Mighty nice to meet ya, Riku. I'm Applejack." Applejack answered, shaking Riku's hoof.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lea and the others were talking about their plans to take down Xehanort.<p>

"We have to try to get as much of our fellow members back together." Dilan suggested.

"That is true." Ienzo said. "But plenty of them will be hard to convince. We need to send one of us who is closer to them."

"I have an idea!" Even answered. "Send Lea; he's worked the closest with them."

"Great." Lea laughed sarcastically. "I always get stuck with the icky jobs. Back then, and right now. But fine, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>That completes another new chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll have another update sometime soon.<p> 


	26. The Drknss, Thief, Pony, and her Lover

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

At long last, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance has arrived in Japan. As we bask in the reveal of the long anticipated 3DS game, here comes a new chapter. Now, at this point, it's very certain that parts from my story will definitely end up becoming jossed by the actual game's story. Nevertheless, here's hoping you enjoy the continuing adventures of Sora and Riku!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: The Darkness, the Thief, the Pony, and her Lover<p>

In the caverns of the hideout of the Diamond Dogs, Riku led the charge to rescue his new friend Rarity by aiding her pals Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike against the Nightmare Dream Eaters that hid within. As it turned out, Applejack could very well hold her own, as could Twilight and Dante.

"We're almost there!" Riku said, as he saw the gateway to Rarity's call getting closer. "I wonder how Rarity was faring..." Riku thought.

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

It turns out Rarity fared quite well. Managing to drive the Diamond Dogs up the wall with her whining, they desperately agreed that they'd do anything to, as they said it "make the pony stop with the incessant noises".

"First off, I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me 'pony'. I am a lady, and wish to be addressed as such. So you may call me Miss, or Rarity; or 'Miss Rarity'." Rarity told her captors. And eventually, the young mare had her captors working for _**her**_. However, Rover was less than pleased.

"Wait! Why are we pulling these carts for her? Are we mice, or are we dogs?" he asked his men. Almost unanimously, they affirmed themselves as the alpha dogs. "Right!" he responded. "Dogs don't pull, ponies pull!" And so, he decided to replace the cart harness back on Rarity, much to her displeasure.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" Rarity asked, before she remembered to try to use whining to stop them. "-Not so tiiiiiiiiiiight!"

"Ha! Make all the noises you want, but move while doing them. Hi-yah, mule!" Rover responded.

"Did you j-just call me a m-m-mule?" Rarity stammered, taking offense to the dog's statement. "Mules are ugly. Are you saying _**I too** _am ugly?" With that, Rarity started crying, and a dark armored figure appeared, sending creatures born from the pony's sadness to start attacking.

"I'm sorry, po- er, Miss Rarity!" Rover stated. "I said 'mule'; I still think you're nice!"

"I don't believe you!" Rarity cried. "You never even liked me!" Before she could say anything else, monsters started attacking the group.

"Rover!" Fido and Spot screamed. "These creatures are smashing our jewels!"

"Argh!" Rover groaned. "I've had just about enough of this! If that Keyblade-wielding pony comes back, he can _**have** _the whining pony to himself if he desires!"

* * *

><p>Back in the caverns, Riku and the team beat their way through clusters of Diamond Dogs, Dream Eaters, and Heartless. Soon, they arrived inside the main cavern where Rarity resided. Getting inside, they were surprised to see the Diamond Dogs being chased by the complaining Rarity, and occasional monsters. As Riku took care of the monsters (Unversed), they then turned back towards the Diamond Dogs.<p>

"Please take this pony back! We can't stand her anymore!" Rover groaned.

"So picky, and very very loud!" Spot whimpered.

"Oh, hello, girls." Rarity said. "You're here just in time to help."

"To help with what?" Fluttershy asked, as Rarity pointed to the carts of jewels.

"You're giving all of these up?" Twilight asked.

"Yes! Just take them, and _**her** _with them!" Fido said.

* * *

><p>"That was incredible, Rarity!" Applejack said.<p>

"It wasn't that hard. I had them under my hoof the whole time."

"Rarity, can I see you for a second?" Riku asked.

"Of course." Rarity answered, prancing up to Riku. "What is it you want?"

Riku then summoned his Keyblade, and placed his hoof towards Rarity's. "I want you to use the power in your heart to summon a blade like this, and when the time is right, you will be able to help protect those you care about." With a flash of light, Rarity then felt herself summon a glowing Keyblade, which greatly resembled her physique and cutie mark. At the same time, her cart revealed a Keyhole, which Riku sealed with his Keyblade.

"Are you sure you won't be coming back?" Rarity asked.

"I think my work is done here."

"I'll be willing to join you, Riku. After all, you helped save my life."

"It won't be easy, but I'll let you come."

"Goody!" Rarity said with a giggle, as she, Dante and Riku bid her friends farewell, as they warped to the next world.

{_Obtained Elusive Shimmer Keyblade!_}

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and yes, I will be giving plenty of characters from different worlds Keyblades so they can aid Riku and Sora in Kingdom Hearts III. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again sometime soon.<p> 


	27. The Calling

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: The Calling<p>

Back in the New Orleans bayou, Sora, Vui, and Tiana and Naveem were continuing through the waters, battling swarms of Dream Eaters, while Sniffles and Buttons led the way. Although, they were unaware a group of frog hunters were pursuing them.

"Lookit them, boys!" the leader of the hunters said. "Looks like we'll be havin' some frog leg stew tonight."

"Yeah, boss." the larger hunter said in optimism. "Let me at 'em, we'll bag 'em up in one go!"

"Not yet," one of the smaller hunters said. "Let's wait it out first."

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Sora asked.<p>

"No!" Tiana said in frustration. "Now quit whining and at least be of help. That goes for you too, Naveem." At the same moment, Sora noticed a firefly sitting on a dandelion, staring up into the stars.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sora asked the firefly.

"Looking up at Evangeline, buddy."

"Evangeline?"

"The evening star, I think." Tiana clarified. "I used to wish on that when I was little."

"Well, pleasure to meet ya'll. My name's Ray."

"Hi," Sora responded. "I'm Sora. and-" He then turned around to see Vui gaping in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Poachers!"

"They they are!" one of the frog hunters said. "Get 'em!"

Sora then summoned his Keyblade, as Buttons and Sniffles came to his side to help battle.

"Ain't no way I'm lettin' these guys catch you new friends!"

"Thanks, Ray." Vui said happily.

{cue Rowdy Rumble}

(Objective: Hold off the poachers!)

Using several Keyblade attacks and freeflow, Sora managed to trip up the large hunter easily.

"Ouch." the poacher groaned.

At the same time, Ray flew into the lead hunter's nose to stun him. Taking advantage of this moment, Vui and Sora continued beating his legs down.

"Don't just sit around!" the smaller poacher sputtered, being pushed down earlier. "Cage-" however, he got thwacked in the head by the larger poacher before he could finish his sentence. Soon, the poachers were left on the losing side.

"These aren't ordinary frogs..." the lead poacher said.

"**And **we talk, too!" Tiana said, causing the poachers to flee in shock.

"That showed 'em!" Sora said, as they were safe. Soon, however, Sora noticed the light of the evening star reveal the Keyhole, which he then sealed.

"What just happened?" Naveem asked.

"A new path has opened."

"Will you come back?" Tiana asked.

"Someday, I might." Sora said. After bidding farewell, Sora and Vui left for another world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Traverse Town, Riku, Dante and Rarity set down into the Fourth District, where Joshua was waiting.<p>

"So, you've managed to find your way through this place of dreams?" Joshua asked.

"So far, yeah."

"Come with me," Joshua said, flashing out a pair of angel wings. "I want to show you something."

"All of us?" Dante asked.

"Wouldn't we just weigh you down?" Rarity added.

"This is just something Riku has to go along with." Joshua answered, as he and Riku took off into the sky, Dante and Rarity left walking around the town districts.

"Looks like it's just us. C'mon." Dante said as he, the Dream Eaters and Rarity started walking off into the First District, when they noticed the mailbox shuffling away to reveal a secret passageway.

* * *

><p>In another world, Sora and Vui were touching down into a suburban-like area; however, they were unaware of the... <em>unfortunate<em> events happening below. In a small house seperate from the main circle of houses, a young woman was about to start watching a movie when she recieved a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Why are you calling?" the woman asked.

"I guess I must've dialed the wrong number." the voice on the phone said. "Sorry."

"You're forgiven. Bye."

"Wait!" the voice said before the woman tried to hang up. "I want to know who I'm calling."

"Why?" she asked.

"So I know who I'm looking at." the voice said, causing the girl to flinch.

"What did you just say?"

"So I know who I'm talking to."

"That's not what you said." she responded, shaking her popcorn container over the oven.

"What's that sound?"

"Popcorn." the girl responded, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Normally I only eat popcorn at the movies."

"Well, I was just about to watch a scary movie."

"What's your favorite scary movie?" the voice asked. "You have to have a favorite."

"Uh, 'Halloween'. The one with a guy in a white mask who stalked babysitters." the girl answered. "What's yours?"

"Guess."

"'Nightmare on Elm Street'."

"Is that the one with the guy with knives for fingers? I liked that movie. It was scary."

"Well, the first one was, but the rest sucked. Bye."

"Don't hang up on me!" the voice warned, before the young woman hung up, only to have the phone ring again.

"Listen, asshole-!"

"No, _**you** _listen, you little bitch! Hang up on me again, and I'll gut you the hell open! Understand?" the voice said in a now threatening tone of voice, sending the girl's nerves on end.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the girl, Casy Burke asked.

"More of a 'game', really. You think you can handle that, blondie?" the voice said in a smug, deathly tone.

* * *

><p>Yep. I'm doing a "Scream" world. Prepare to see some blood and gore fly in a while. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again soon.<p> 


	28. Dante & Rarity's Mailroom Antics Intro

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Dante &amp; Rarity's Mailroom Antics Into<p>

"Hey, everyone!" Riku's brother Dante said, as he popped out from a corner of mail carriers in Traverse Town, along with a Kuma Panda and Bouken Rex.

"Me and Dante here are going to introduce a new segment in this story, where we'll answer some questions from you reviewers out there." Rarity said cheerfully.

"Uh-huh." Dante said. "And we'll even invite some guest stars over from some other KH fics, like Vui and Caxe."

"It's simple to get involved. Just send a private message to 4Dawin or send your message via review." Rarity said, before an anvil drops from the ceiling and nearly hits the two.

"What the hell was that?" Dante asked in surprise. Looking up, Rarity saw a cross-eyed grey pegasus fumbling through a container of packages.

"Derpy! You almost hit us with those. you have to watch out if you want to avoid making more damage." Rarity said sternly.

"Sorry!" she replied back. "I just don't know what went wrong."

"I can tell damn well what went wrong..." Dante said through gritted teeth before Rarity slapped him. "Anyway, see you next time."

* * *

><p>And now, we continue from where we left off in the Scream world.<p>

After hearing the phone voice's apparent threat, Casey hastily locked all the doors in her house tightly, before slinking back down into a corner to peek out a window.

"Can you see me?"

"I'm about ten seconds away from calling the police." Casey warned.

"They'll never make it in time." the voice answered, leaving Casey in the dark again, when a doorbell rang.

"WHO'S THERE?" Casey screamed in fear.

"Don't say 'Who's there?'. Don't you see scary movies? It's a death wish!" the voice continued.

"You'd better get out of here, or my boyfriend will be here, and he'll be ticked." Casey said in warning.

"Yeah, right." the voice said, calling her bluff.

"He's big, he plays football, and he'll beat the snot out of you!" Casey said in hysterics.

"His name wouldn't be... Steve, now would it?" Looking out the window, Casey saw her boyfriend, strapped down onto a chair, with heavy rope knots, and duct tape over his mouth. Casey screamed, and almost opened the door to go get help. "I wouldn't do that! He depends on you!"

"What do you want to do?"

"We'll play a game. It's an easy category: movie trivia. First question: who was the killer in 'Halloween'? It's your favorite movie, isn't it?"

"M-Michael." Casey stuttered.

"Good... now for the real question: who was the killer in 'Friday the 13th'?"

"Jason! It was Jason!"

"Sorry, that's the wrong answer!"

"No it's not! I saw that movie twenty times."

"Then you should know Ms. Vorhees was the original killer. Jason doesn't show until the sequel! I'm afraid you guessed wrong. Lucky for you, there's a bonus round. But poor Steve is _**OUT**_!"

"You tricked me..." Casey said sadly, as she helplessly watched a pirahna Dream Eater rip apart her boyfriend. Fed up with the voice's games, she rang to get a knife to defend herself, only to find the killer right in front of her. She tried to get away, but in a fierce struggle, she fell to the hooded killer. The last thing she saw before fading into darkness was a white ghost-like mask. A _ghost face..._

* * *

><p>That completes this chapter. Remember what Dante and Rarity said; you can submit messages into the mailroom via PM or review. So, here's hoping we can get some questions answered in the next update. Happy Easter, everyone!<p> 


	29. Post Story Plans

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Post-Story Plans<p>

Hey, everyone. I just wanted to take a brief moment to talk about what I'm planning to do with the story once I finish the main plot. Much like with a regular Kingdom Hearts game, I'm giving this story some extra secret bosses. With the bosses, I'm going to try to give plenty of worlds different bosses, so there is some variety thrown around for the options. To give you guys a taste of what I have planned in my mind, here's a preview list:

* Traverse Town: Julius - A giant monster that resembles Pete. Crawling out of a sewer grate in the center of town, he gives Sora and Riku an encounter that won't give them relief. (Originated from _Runaway Brain_).

* Various: Frog Prince

* Spira: Armor of the Master - A fascismile of the Keyblade Armor belonging to Terra, Aqua, and Ven's deceased master Erauqs.

* Ponyville Outskirts: Trixie and Ursa Minor - A travelling unicorn magician who was shunned out by Rarity and Fluttershy's friend Twilight exposing her boistorous position as lies when Trixie fails to stop an attacking Ursa Bear. Returning for revenge, she challenges Riku and/or Sora into battling her and her new steed... the same Ursa she encountered before. (Originated from _Friendship is Magic; **Boast Busters**_)

* The World That Never Was: Suicidemouse - A shadowy clone of King Mickey, whose mind-boggling skills and frightening appearance will make things a nightmare for Riku. (Originated from the _suicidemouse dot avi_ creepypasta)

* Traverse Town: Deadpool - The Merc with Half a Mouth. His over the top antics will have you in tears of both laughter and frustration. Just watch out for that broken fourth wall...

* Prankster's Paradise: Coachman - Don't let his innocent circus ringmaster appearance fool you. This man is responsible for leading many a misbehaving boy into Pleasure Island to turn them into donkey slaves for their bad behavior.

* The World That Never Was: Caxe - The original fourteenth member of Organization XIII. In his search for his brother Nexo, he battles using dual wielding techniques he had learned from Sora's Nobody Roxas. This Nobody gives Sora a fierce fight to see if Sora is a worthy ally.

* Traverse Town: Sho Minamimoto - The Producer for the Reaper Games. Willing to manipulate anyone involved with the Games in order to gain more power, he is a dangerous enemy. Worse yet, he can summon powerful clones of Dream Eater bosses you've faced before to impede your process. (Originated from _The World Ends with You_)

* * *

><p>Hope you like these secret boss ideas I put up. If you have any suggestions for any other bosses or post-story events, remember to say about them in a review.<p> 


	30. Riku's a Knight?

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Riku is a Knight?<p>

Meanwhile, Riku ended up landing back at the roof of a giant skyscraper, where he saw a giant view of the town.

"It's a small world, isn't it, Riku?" Joshua inquired.

"Yeah. But part of something a whole lot greater."

"Hey, Riku. There's something I believe I should tell you."

"What?" Riku asked.

"What's in this world, is not what you think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I said this world is split into two; it's precisely that. Your friend Sora? He travelled through this world on a different plane, as it wanted to determine his path for himself."

"Is that all?"

"No. The reason I know all of this is because I am the Composer of the Reaper Games."

"Wha?"

"When my world fell into darkness, all of the competetors of the Reaper Games ceased to exist. When I fled to this world, I used my powers to create copies of them until their true selves could be restored."

In shock, Riku stepped down, not believing what he had heard. Everyone in this town... was nothing but data? Before he could react, he found himself warping back into the 1st District, where he saw a young girl being under attack by Dream Eaters and Heartless.

"Look out!" Riku said, as he and his Spirit Dream Eater allies Koko and Batter came by his side. "I'll take 'em on!"

{Objective: Defeat the Nightmares and Heartless, and guide the young girl to safety!}

Riku started his attacking with Koko divebombing the Heartless while Batter juggled the smaller Nightmares into a combo attack with his horns. After some several more attacks, Riku and his Dream Eaters managed to lead the girl away from the monsters' reach.

"Thank you. I'd would've been a goner if it hadn't been for you."

"Right. My name is Riku."

"I'm Shiki."

"Mmm... that's good." Riku said, as he stood on the lookout.

"That's all?" Shiki said, looking rather offended. "You save a girl, and all you can say is 'That's good?'"

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"It's alright. You'll protect me though, won't you? Mr. Knight?"

"Wha-?" Riku gasped in shock. "I'm no knight, I'm just-."

"Well, I'm sorry, Riku. But like it or not, you're stuck with me. I'm in your debt."

"Fine." Riku said, as he sheathed his Keyblade back in, as Dante and Rarity came back up to him. "But don't get in too deep." Just as he said that though, a young man appeared near the hotel.

"What are you doing here? This is Reaper Territory!"

"Easy, Beat. He's with me."

"Who's this guy?" Dante asked.

"He's a guy named Beat. He's one of the players in the Reaper Games."

"Enough chit-chat!" Beat said. "You're clearly a newcomer... so my team will show you how we deal with strangers! Dream Eater, come out!" With a flash, he then summoned a Kuma Panda and several other Nightmares.

"Eek!" Shiki said, as she tried to stand her ground. As Riku tried to pull out his Keyblade, a snake Dream Eater pinned him down.

"Riku!" Rarity cried out, until a cat-like Dream Eater swung its tail like a blade, taking off a snippet of her mane. "Nooooo! My mane! It's ruined!" She then glowered at the Dream Eaters as she then summoned out her Keyblade. "IT- IS- ON!" She then took out the cat Dream Eater as well as the Dream Eater holding Riku captive. The group then stood, ready to fight.

{Shiki has joined your party! Dante and Rarity are back in your party! Riku has obtained the Skull Noise Keyblade!}

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll keep at bringing some new chapters sometime soon.<p> 


	31. Xehanort's Back

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Xehanort's Back<p>

After managing to defeat the swarm of Dream Eaters, Riku and the others were about to breathe a sigh of relief when a mysterious figure grabbed Shiki, apparently spiriting her away.

"Hey, get back here!" Riku shouted, chasing after the figure. Eventually, he managed to corner him over at the Fifth District, only to find the figure glaring up at him menacingly.

"You still don't get it, do you?" the silver haired cloaked figure stated, kicking Shiki's Mr. Mew doll at Riku.

"You're-!"

"Then I guess it doesn't really matter about your thoughts. You'll end up drifting through this Realm of Sleep eternally, with no way out."

"But who? Who are you anyway?" Riku cries out in disbelief.

"I am Xehanort, and I've come to take you and your friend down, however possible."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Rarity and Dante said, pulling out their Keyblades, and also seeing Riku's Dream Eater allies come to his side to help defend him.

"Say your prayers, you monster!" Riku said with renewed vigor, as he prepared to strike.

"No, my plans aren't over yet. But for now, I'll leave you with a challenge to push you further." Xehanort answered, summoning a werewolf like Nightmare Dream Eater.

"Oh no..." Riku's partners gasped in shock, hurrying away from the Dream Eater's stomping.

"Get ready!" Riku said, starting up to fight.

{Objective: Defeat Crumbling Werestruction! Using Freeflow and Dream Eaters will help make this battle easier!}

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora and Vui landed in the new world, and entered a nearby house area. Looking around the area they found a young teenage girl lost in thought.<p>

"Excuse me, miss. Are you OK?" Sora asked, tapping her shoulder and nearly frightening her without intending to.

"What the heck? Where'd you two come from?"

"Uh, we're not from around here. What are you doing?"

"Oh, well, I was just waiting for my friend Tatum to come over. My dad's out of town, and we were going to have a sleepover, just the two of us."

"Oh, I guess that's why you weren't expecting anyone else. Well, anyway, my name's Sora and this is my partner Vui."

"Uh, if anything, you're _my _partner, Porcupine." Vui laughed.

"Hi, I guess. My name's Sidney. Sidney Prescott." the girl said, introducing herself. "Surprised anyone was still thinking about moving in, after what happened."

{World: Slasher's Suburb (_a visage of a suburban town appears on screen, as a sharp kitchen knife punctures the image, with blood dripping on it, leaving the words "Slasher's Suburb" to be spelled out_)}

"What happened?" Vui asked.

"Some girl got killed a while ago; by some guy wearing a mask." Sidney answered. "I think the police said he had some colored monsters with him."

"Dream Eaters?" Vui asked Sora.

"Could be." Sora answered. "Well, either way, we'll keep a lookout for ya."

"Thanks." Sidney responded, as her phone rang. "Tatum, just get in the car already if you're coming-"

"_**Hello, Sidney. It's a scary night tonight, isn't it, with a killer on the loose?"**_

"Tell me this isn't like some sort of scary movie."

"_**Do you like scary movies?**_"

"What's the point? They're all the same. Some stupid killer stalking some air-headed girl who can't act who is always running up the stairs when she should be running out the front door. It's insulting. Anyway, I'm hanging up."

"_**And let the same thing that happen to you like it did to your mother? I wouldn't think so.**"_

In surprise, Sidney looked out the window nearest to her, and saw a black hooded figure summoning a group of Nightmare Dream Eaters to break her door down. "Sora!" she cried out.

"We're on it!" Sora and Vui answered, picking off the Dream Eaters quickly, soon leaving things back into a calm breather. However, they then heard Sidney scream again, so they then Freeflow-launched themselves back into the house to help save her.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. Remember to review, and next chapter I'll wrap up Riku's Traverse Town visit, Sora's visit to the Scream world, and some more surprises.<p> 


	32. Of Whales and Ghostfaces

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

Any problems with that? No? Well then... {Zooom... [flash] **_Duuuuun!_**} And now, our feature presentation.*

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Of Whales and Ghostfaces<p>

After a fierce offscreen struggle, Riku and his team managed to take down Xehanort's Dream Eater "pet".

"Where are you?" Riku yelled, looking for Xehanort, only to find no answer.

"Riku, it's pointless to try and dwell on this further." Rarity said, trying to comfort the flustered and angry teen.

"But I just can't believe the fact of everything that's happened, is because of this guy!" Riku groaned. "But we can still fix this." Riku said, as he pulled out his Keyblade. "We'll still set things right!" After saying this, he jumps away into the sky alongside Dante, Rarity, and the Dream Eaters into the next world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora and Vui were still preoccupied with the scenario of some figure attacking Sidney. As they arrived back in the house to rescue Sidney, they found she managed to knock out Ghostface for a little while.<p>

"Wow. You beat us to it."

"Now let's see who you really are..." Sidney muttered, as she took off Ghostface's mask to reveal... a blonde-haired teenager. "Billy? No, it can't be you. This is just some psychotic joke!"

"Now that whole 'horror movie' schtick makes sense now." Vui said in disgust towards Billy.

"Wait!" Billy said. "You don't know what this looks like. Tatum made that same kind of error, and guess what happened to her."

"And you killed Tatum too?" Sora said angrily. "You're sick!"

"Now, kid. Don't go accusing me like that. Horror movies don't make killers anyway. _Horror movies make killers more creative._" He then tackled Sora out of the window, and Sora pulled out his Keyblade, bracing himself for a fight, while also landing in front of a news station crew. "And whatever that blade is, at least the people here of Woodsboro will know I took out the kid who can beat my monsters!"

"It's a Keyblade!" Sora yelled, as his Dream Eaters came by his side. "And it's exactly what I'm going to beat your murdering ass with!"

{Objective: Defeat Ghostface!}

"Get ready for a nightmare!" Ghostface said, as he lunged at Sora. Sora then dodged and unleashed strike after strike against Ghostface, dodging the occasional times he climbed up on top of some tree branches to piledrive him.

"You won't terrorize this place again, creep!" Sora cried out as he laid a finishing blow on him, stabbing him in the chest. Vui and Sidney then came down into the yard area as Sora sheathed his Keyblade back.

"Careful, Sora. This is when the killer rises up for one last scare." Vui warned. Billy then weakly started to rise up, before a gunshot could be heard. Sora and Vui then looked beside them seeing Sidney holding a smoking gun in her hands.

"Not today." Sidney answered. She then looked over towards Sora and Vui, saying to them "Sora. Vui. Thanks for helping me."

"Sorry about Billy though."

"It's alright. I'll manage." She then heard several more news station workers coming over, and gave a nervous frown. "You should probably go."

"Thanks." Sora said, as he saw a Keyhole floating up above them, sealing that world's Keyhole of Sleep, and leaving the world. Meanwhile, Riku landed in Prankster's Paradise, finding himself being sucked in by a giant whale.

* * *

><p>* For those who don't know, the closing bit in the chapter opening is a reference to the "Feature Presentation" logo on Disney VHS in the mid to late 1990s (with the text flashing on the screen in a superfast way; with the voice of Brian Cummings {a.k.a. Bumblelion from "The Wuzzles"} speaking! It's known, apparently through Youtube as "The Flash of Doom").<p>

Thanks for reading this chapter. In the next couple chapters coming up, Sora will venture through Pankot Temple with Indy and Riku battles through the belly of Monstro the Whale. Remember to review, and I'll update sometime soon.


	33. The Doomed Temple of Kali Ma

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: The Doomed Temple of Kali-Ma<p>

Riku soon woke up within the whale, hearing a voice call out for someone named Pinocchio.

"That must be Gepetto. Which means this is-"

{World Name: Prankstar's Paradise (A puppetmaster's face appears pulling up the words for Prankster's while Monstro pops up with the word "Paradise" on its back)}

Riku then went up to Gepetto, approaching him.

"You're Gepetto, right?"

"Yes. The whale swallowed you too? My goodness! I'm Pinocchio's father."

"Yeah, I know. My name is Riku."

"Well, nice to meet you, Riku. Although I wish it would've been under better circumstances." Gepetto said sadly. "Pinocchio seems to have gone missing. He ran off again to who knows where."

"This seems kind of... familiar." Riku mused. "Don't worry, I'll find him."

"You will? Bless you! I wish you luck."

With that, Riku set out further into Monstro's body caverns, getting ready to start fighting Heartless and Dream Eaters, with his Spirit companions, and Dante and Rarity by his side, not realizing a small cricket was following them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora landed in a temple area, seeing something happening nearby. Peering from the edge of the cavern entrance, he saw what appeared to be a ritual sacrifice occuring.<p>

"What's going on?" Vui asked in confusion.

"I've read about this once. It's a ceremony of the Thuggee cult. They're worshipping Kali." Sora answered. Vui just gave him a blank stare. "Did you not hear me?"

"No, I heard you. I'm just surprised to hear it come out of your mouth, Porcupine."

"I'd argue with you, but we wouldn't want to attract attention." Sora sighed.

From what they watched, they saw a man being strapped down into a cage as a Thuggee high priest approached him, chanting a mysterious incantation, before solemnly ripping the man's heart out. The man slowly started to be engulfed by darkness, but still seemed to be struggling.

"He's still alive..." Vui and Sora both murmured in shock. They could only continue watching in horror as the man was being lowered into a pit of lava rapidly, even during the process seeing the heart of the man burst into flames. Vui almost screamed, burrying her face into Sora's lap. Sora comforted Vui, while also witnessing the priest's assistants pull out a group of stones. As soon as the rest of the cult's followers left, Sora went to investigate, with Vui and his Dream Eaters in tow.

{World Name: Pankot Temple (the silhoutette of an Indian palace and a mining cave appear, with a lion-taming whip wrappedd around it. The words Pankot Temple appear in the center of the image.)}

After some fighting through, they managed to arrive before the stones; and observed them. Before they started back out, they heard a whipping noise occur in a area below them. Peering out from a wall, they saw a large cavern area where thousands upon thousands of children appeared to be forced into mining the caves, constantly at the abuse of the large whipping men, who would bludgeon them even at the slightest mistake.

"That's it. I just san't stand by doing nothing..." Sora growled. "Fire!" he then aimed a large fireball, which killed one of the thugs in an explosion of flames and a dark puff of smoke. Unfortunately, this also gave away their location, as several Thuggee soldiers had them ambushed from behind, already gripping Vui bound up in rope.

"Let her go!" Sora said. He was about to charge at them, when one of them pulled out a voodoo doll that resembled Sora, and held it close to a burning torch. Sora then fliched in burning pain, groaning from pure strain on his being. "Okay! Okay! I give up. Just don't hurt her."

"Don't worry." one of the thugs said. "Neither of you will be sacrificed... for now." He and the rest of his men then led them down into a caged area, then throwing them into the cage.

"What is this place? From the moment we walked in, we've seen nothing but doom and death! Why would someone choose to send us into a place like this?" Vui asked Sora.

"For emotional effect, I guess?" Sora answered.

"For whatever reason they threw us in here, they must really want those Sankara Stones." a voice said to them. It belonged to a adventurer-type wearing a brown fedora and excavation-styl clothes. "My name's Indiana Jones."

"Uh, nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Sora." Sora answered.

"Vui. Nice to meet you." Vui added. "Why would they want to kidnap these children anyway?"

"Please let me die..." a child moaned sadly. Sora and the rest of the group turned towards the boy. "I pray to Shiva to let me die. But I do not. Now the evil of Kali shall take me."

"How?" Sora and Vui asked.

"They will make me drink the blood of the Kali. Then I shall fall into the Black Sleep of the Kali-Ma."

"What's that?" Indiana Jones asked him.

"We become like them," another boy answered. "We'll be alive, but it's like a nightmare. You drink blood, you no wake up from nightmare."

* * *

><p>Boy, that was some way to end a chapter. Anyway, remember to keep reviewing. And I feel excited, because I'm graduating this week. Expect an update late this week, or sometime in the next week. See ya!<p> 


	34. A Temple Brawl

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: A Temple Brawl<p>

"You were caught trying to steal the Sankara Stones." the priest, whose name turned to be Mola Ram, spoke to Indy and Sora. "There were five stones in the beginning, but over the centuries they were dispersed by wars..." he then turned towards Indy. "...and sold off to **_thieves _**like you!"

"Thieves like me? You're still missing two of the stones." Indiana responded.

"I am aware of that." Mola Ram stated. "Years ago, when the British came to this land, and butchered my people, a loyal priest hid the last two stones here in the catacombs."

"So you'd enslave a bunch of innocent children to dig those rocks up for you? You're crazy!" Sora retorted.

"Foolish boy. They dig for the gems to support our cause. They also search for the last two stones. Soon we shall have all five; and the Thuggees will be unstoppable."

"What a vivid imagination." Indy snarked.

"So you don't believe me?" Mola Ram said to him. "You **will**, Doctor Jones. You will become a true believer." After a moment, a Thuggee grunt handed Mola Ram what appeared to be a shrunken head, and attempted for pour the Blood of Kali down Indy's throat.

"No! Don't drink it, Indy! You're better than that!" Sora yelled, trying to break free from the other grunts who were grasping him back.

"Spit it out!" Vui added, and he did just that, right in Mola Ram's face. Infuriated, he then ordered one of the thugs to enstrain Indiana with holding a voodoo doll version of him towards a flickering flame. However, Sora managed to break free and kick the blood-filled shrunken head off the platform, and into the lava below. In the process, he also knocked the voodoo doll out of the thug's hand, watching it thump onto the floor, as Sora stuffed it away.

"You are hard to convince, I see? Well, then, I guess I'll have to convert you by force!" After saying that, Mola Ram slipped through a trapdoor, disappearing, leaving Chattar Lal standing with a swarm of Dream Eaters surrounding him.

"Vui! You and Indy better go find Willie. I'll take care of this kook." Sora said, as he summoned his Keyblade, with his Dream Eater allies by his side.

{"Fight and Away" starts playing}

**{Objective: Defeat Chattar-Lal! Using Freeform will help make the battle easier!}**

Sora then pulled out his Keyblade, dodging the swings of knive attacks, while his Dream Eaters divebombed at the Thuggee warrior. Occasionally, the man pulled out a voodoo doll of Sora to try and subdue him, but it didn't last long. Eventually, Sora managed to defeat Chattar-Lal. As a last ditch effort, he tried to lunge at Sora to throw him into the lava pit below. However, Sora dodged it, and sturck him away to fall into the pit, as the man faded away into the darkness.

After Sora took a minute to catch his breath, he went onward to search for Indiana Jones and Vui. "Now let's get out of here. You guys, those children, all of us."

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter, I'll present the first official Mailroom Antics viewer answers, and continue with more of Temple of Doom and Monstro. Remember to review.<p> 


	35. Mine Carts Off the Rails

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Mine Carts Off the Rails<p>

As the group entered the mining caverns, Indiana quickly stood in front of one of the guards, knocking him out in a split second. After subduing the rest of the guards, Sora used his Keyblade to eliminate the lock on the chains to help free the children. After they ensured all of the slave children escaped the temple, the group noticed a nearby mine cart. Climbing into it quickly, they started to make their way out of the caverns, not noticing at the time that a group of Thuggee were in hot pursuit.

"We've got company!"

"I'll hold 'em back!" Sora said.

Diving straight out at the Thuggee mine carts, he had Sniffles straight up ram into them, knocking the men inside into the air, where Sora knocks them out with several acrobatic combos. After finishing them off, Sora then teleported with the aid of his Dream Eaters back to where Willie and Indy were, when they saw a cart stopper dead ahead. Unfortunately, during the scuffle, the brake broke, so they were careening straight towards a stopper that would probably throw them face-first into the wall. Thinking quickly, Indy stepped in front of the wheels of the cart, trying to stop the wheel with his foot. He succeeded, but his foot ended up catching fire.

"Water! Water!" Indiana yelped, trying to stamp the fire off in the dirts of the cavern; meanwhile, the rest of the Thuggee back in the mines were breaking down the water tower inside the cave in an attempt ordered by Mola Ram to drown the heroes. By the time the group, realized it, the water was already halfway towards them. Without a minute to spare, Sora and Indy whip-swung out of the way quickly using a stalagmite to leap upwards onto a platform leading up to what appeared to be a worn down bridge. Unfortunately, the team didn't realize Mola Ram was waiting for them.

"Let them go, Mola Ram!" Sora said.

"You are in a position unsuitable to give orders, boy!" Mola Ram bellowed back. Thinking quickly, Indy pulled the bag containing the Sankara Stones out, holding it over the bridge. Knowing what Indy was planning to do, Mola chuckled before responding, "Drop it if you must, Dr. Jones. Just know that while the stones can be found again... you won't."

"Vui, Willie, hang on." Sora whispered to his partner before raising his Keyblade up ready to strike.

"What do you think you're doing, Sora?" Willie asked in surprise, before realizing he had his Keyblade poised to strike the rope holding the bridge steady. "Oh my God!"

"Well, Mola Ram." Indiana said. "Looks like you'll get to meet Kali... in hell!" With that, Sora cut the bridge before jumping off and swinging over towards the side of land Mola Ram was standing. As the Thuggee on the bridge were dropping like flies, Sora was ready to start battling against the evil high priest in order to help his allies.

"You won't stand in my way, fool. It seems like it's time for me to reveal my true power." Mola Ram said, as a aura of darkness surrounded him.

(The Encounter starts playing)

{Objective: Defeat Mola Ram!}

Firstly, Mola Ram decided to let his underlings try to wear Sora down, so he called them forth to attempt to deal with Sora. However, the Keyblade wielder made short work of them as if they were average Dream Eater enemies. After decimating the forces of thugs, Mola Ram then appeared again on a far-off platform, shooting balls of dark energy towards Sora.

"You can't hope to stop me! Soon, Kali-Ma will rule the world!" Mola Ram said with a maniacal grin on his face.

"I wouldn't count on that." Sora replied, using a Freeflow attack to launch himself off from a swinging tree branch, and straight onto the platform. The attacks between then evolved into a fast-paced fistfight, with Sora's Dream Eaters trying to peck away at the man.

"Sora!" Vui shouted from her side of the bridge. "Cover your heart! Quick!"

Before Sora could react, Mola Ram attempted to reach straight out at Sora's chest, speaking in the tribal incantation they saw in the earlier ritual. Sora then struggled quickly to push Mola Ram's grip away, eventually succeeding with a blinding fire engulfing around him. Stunned, Mola Ram was left panting in a pained daze, leaving Sora ready to open his attacks up again. Eventually, Sora managed to beat Mola Ram with another fire attack, knocking him towards the edge of the platform.

"The Thuggee won't rise again for a long time. You've betrayed Shiva!" Sora and Indiana said at the same time, as the Sankara stones fell from the top of the bridge, glowing a shimmering amber light. As the first fell into the waters below, Mola Ram tried grabbing the second one, as it singed his hand with a blazing heat. The priest was left tumbling into the water, where a swarm of hungry crocodiles waited for him.

Putting the stones in his pocket, Sora then swung back up to rejoin with Vui, Willie, and Indy.

"That was close. Looks like those guys will have to think twice before going to tussle with us."

"Well, Indy. You could have kept all three of those stones." Willie said to Indiana.

"What for? They'd just end up in a musuem, and be another pile of rock-collecting dust." he answered.

"But it would've given you your fortune and glory." Vui added.

"Well, anything can happen, sweetheart. It's still a long way to Dehli."

"No thanks." Willie said. "If you think I'm going to Dehli or anywhere else after what I've been through, think again!" However, before Willie could walk off, Indy snagged her with his whip and pulled her close into a embrace.

"Isn't that sweet?" Sora said to Vui.

"Yeah. But we've still got a long way to go, ourselves." Vui answered, pointing to the Sankara Stones which revealed the world's Keyhole. Without a moment to waste, Sora sealed the Keyhole of Sleep for his halve of the world before setting off on his way.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. In the next update, we'll have Sora head into Spira to ally with Wakka, Yuna, Auron and others to battle against Sin. Remember to review, and I'll see ya next time!<p> 


	36. Welcome to the Grid

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Okay. Now with this new chapter, I'm going to include Riku's continuing adventures through Monstro inside Prankster's Paradise, while Sora now makes his way into The Grid from Tron: Legacy. Hope you enjoy it. (P.S. Sorry, littleking. I promise that Spira will definitely be Sora's next stop.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Welcome to The Grid<p>

After some time had passed, Sora had landed in his next destination, and found he was beamed up into a data-like state.

"This must be inside a computer. So that means... this is Tron's world!" Sora said in estacsy.

World: The Grid {A light grid zooms forward as light cycles speed around, then the words "The Grid" appear before fading out}

"Sora! Wait up!" Vui said as she ran after Sora in hopes that he wouldn't do anything stupid. When she caught up with him, they both saw what appeared to be a giant arch touching down towards the ground. Before Sora could go up to it, a group of Black Guards stopped him.

"Halt, User. Show your identification."

"Identification? I'm Sora." Sora responded.

After a moment of silence, the black guards turned back to Sora as if they were scanning him.

"They is no record of a 'Sora' here. You must come with us."

"What?" Sora said, as the guards tried to grab him. However, he broke away quickly and ran off with Vui following next to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Riku and his allies Rarity and Dante were fighting through the bowels of Monstro, in search of Gepetto's son Pinnochio. After fighting through swarms of Heartless and Dream Eaters, they found a hooded figure with Pinocchio.<p>

"Pinocchio! At last, we found you." Jiminy said in relief.

"Oh, hi Jiminy." Pinocchio replied in a friendly tone. At the same time, Riku walked over to the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" The hooded figure then pulled his hood down and showed his face... which looked like a young Riku. "You're... me?" Before he could say anything else, the figure disappeared in a black portal.

"Who was that?"

"That was... guilt. I did some things years ago here that I'd rather go into forgetting. I was caught up in the darkness, and others around me came to suffer for it." Riku answered.

"But at least you have company around to help remedy that." Dante said with Rarity nuzzling him in an effort to cheer Riku up.

"Yep. Just like Jiminy. He's my conscience. He's taught me all kinds of important stuff. Maybe you just need someone to help show you what's right and wrong." Pinocchio said.

Riku gave a feeble smile towards Pinocchio and the others, before a loud rumbling occured, shaking the inner walls of the whale.

"What the?"

"Pinocchio. You have to get out of here. Go back to Gepetto quick."

"But what about you?" Pinocchio asked.

"Don't worry. We're gonna take care of whatever's in here and come back." Dante assured the small puppet. As Pinocchio and Jiminy ran off, Riku and the others continued forward.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing and I'll updtae again sometime soon.<p> 


	37. PostGame Trailer

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

As a thank-you gift for all the followers of my story so far, I thought I'd post a trailer I thought up for the post-"game" content I came up for this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it, and try sending me any ideas for bosses and potential extra storylines. (Oh, and the earlier part in Traverse Town for Riku in which Nick Fury aids him? Pretend you never saw that, as I'm retooling that part for a "The Avengers" world in its place.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216. Caxe belongs to the author of the same name, and Raxyn belongs to Littleking9512.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Post-Game Trailer<p>

{Destati (Drammatica) is playing in the background}

_**You've confronted Xehanort, and found out the truth to the whole adventure. Now get ready for unlocking more mysteries.**_

Sora is in Traverse Town, when the grate glows ominously, and a giant dog-like creature slithers out, roaring at the Keyblade wielder. Meanwhile, in the World That Never Was, Sora faces a robed figure named Caxe wielding a Keyblade against him.

"Let's see if you're everything Roxas told me about." Caxe said with a smirk.

In a world known as Midgard, a officer named Nick Fury is interrogating the Norse God Loki, about his plans regarding an artifact called the Tesseract.

"How desperate must you be, to call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki says to Fury.

"How desperate have you made me? You've brainwashed two of my best agents, stolen a force you can't hope to control, talk of peace; yet you kill for the fun of it. You have made me _**very** _desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

In the World that Never Was (again) Riku is facing off in a dark corner of the city, against a shadowy-looking version of King Mickey.

"Your Majesty! Wait!" Riku cries out as the figure attacks.

"_The sight of hell will bring you back into the darkness. Real suffering is not known,_" is its only reply.

In another world, Sora watches in amusement, as a green, one-eyed monster named Mike Wasoscki is trying to help make a young girl named Boo stop crying, yet in the process crashes into a trash can and has a metal canister fall on his head. The girl starts laughing hard enough that the lights go out in a flash.

"What was that?" Mike's partner, a blue monster named Sully asked.

"I have no idea. But it would be really great if it didn't do it again."

Back in Ponyville Outskirts, Sora and Riku face off against a blue unicorn riding on the back of a levithan-sized bear called an Ursa Major.

"Come on, Keyblade wielders! Show the Great and Powerful Trixie the best you can do."

Other sequences include fights against an overseer of the Reaper Games: Sho; the evil Coachman of Pleasure Island; the armor of Master Erauqs; Deadpool, the Merc with Half a Mouth; a mirror-sword wielding Nobody named Raxyn; and a group battle against Thor and his allies Sif and the Warriors Three.

The scene then changes to show Riku riding across the rooftops of New York in Midgard, as he is aided by Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Black Widow, while battling hoardes of Heartless, Dream Eaters and Chitauri soldiers. Meanwhile, in the world of Monstropolis, Sora is surfing his way through the railways of the door collection, on his mission to protect Sully and Boo from the lizard monster Randall. Several clips then show, displaying Riku's interaction with Tony Stark, Agent Coulson, and Nick Fury, while in the same world, Sora interacts with Black Widow, Thor and Hulk. In Monstropolis, Sora and Riku also meet with Mike and Sulley as they aid in keeping Boo safe from the CDA. The footage ends with Sora diving into the Dark Meridan yet again to save Aqua from darkness, as Vanitas taunts and battles him.

_**Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops (Post-Story)**_

After the logo fades away, it goes back to Sora, Vui, Mike and Sully in the main workspace at Monstropolis after Mike yells for Sulley to put Boo back where she came from, garnering stares from everyone.

"Oh, hi. We were rehearsing uh, a scene from the upcoming company play called, um, 'Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, or So Help Me'. Right?" Mike said.

"Yeah!" Vui laughed nervously.

"It's like a musical." Sora added.

The three of them start singing "_**Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me. Get that thing away from me, you guys! Put that thing back where it came from, or I'll poke myself in the eye!**_" while Sully provided the beat.

"We're still working on it. It's a work in progress." Mike said coolly.

_**Coming Soon**_


	38. Rinzler

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

In this chapter, Sora runs into CLU's henchProgram, Rinzler (aka Sora's friend Tron). How will he react? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216. Caxe belongs to the author of the same name, and Raxyn belongs to Littleking9512.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Rinzler<p>

After running off a considerable distance, Vui and Sora took a breath of relief.

"I think we lost them." Vui said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Sora added, before they ended up noticing a black-armored figure wielding two red data discs. In defense, the two teens summoned their Keyblades, getting ready for battle. Because of this, they weren't aware three people were watching them from a distance.

"So, Tron's alive after all."

"Wait, do you see that boy's weapon there?" a young female Program asked the older man. "It looks different."

"Yeah, Quorra. Did you make that at all, dad?"

"No, Sam. I didn't design it. In fact, I've never seen such a weapon before."

However, before Sora could even get the first swing, the masked figure stacked his dual discs on his back and fled.

"Hey, wait!" Sora said in confusion at the masked man's actions.

"Hey, can I see that weapon there for a moment?" the girl asked Sora.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Sora said obliging, as the girl, Quorra, observed it.

"That's amazing. What a program, both the weapon and its wielder." Quorra said in amusement.

"Program?" Sora and Vui said in disbelief. "Not us!"

"This is called a Keyblade, and I'm Sora, and tis my friend Vui."

"Charmed." Vui said in greeting.

"I'm Sam." Sam Flynn said in response.

"So, this is like Tron's world, right?" Vui and Sora asked.

"You know about Tron?"

"Well, I've met him and stuff, but-" Sora started.

"Listen, that Program you just fought **was **Tron." the older man, Kevin Flynn, answered. "He was a good friend of mine. Me and him, we built this place, the Grid. It really was something, until CLU staged a coup. I was exiled, and Tron ended up being derezzed, or so I thought until now. CLU must've reprogrammed him. That's the thing about Programs. Mess with their code, and their whole nature can change."

"That's awful!" Sora said, now visibly upset. "Although most of this is over my head, Tron did seem kind of different. Maybe we can try to find a way to change him back."

"Bingo, kid. Now you're up to speed." Kevin responded. "CLU might have kept a backup of Tron's source code. Programs are methodical like that, after all."

"So, if I find the code, that would help turn Tron back to normal?" Sora asked, to which Kevin nodded in confirmation. "All right! Thanks, mister!"

"Whoa there, Porcupine! Where are you going?" Vui said to Sora.

"To go find CLU."

"Do you even know where he is?" Kevin Flynn asked.

"Nope."

"What a strange User. You're nothing like Flynn or Sam." Quorra laughed warmly. "Come on, I'll help lead the way."

"Quorra, wait. We need to keep moving." Kevin Flynn said.

"What would you do if Rinzler attacks again?" Sam added.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of Rinzler first." Quorra responded.

"Yeah! The three of us can handle him." Sora added.

"All right. Do what you can. Maybe you three can help Tron."

"Dad, no." Sam said in protest.

"Hold it, Sam. I have a feeling Sora is someone we can trust. We need to keep moving ahead." Flynn said back to his son as the two walked off.

"Okay. Let's go, Quorra." Sora said.

"Alright. We can reach CLU's santorum with an underground solar sailer nearby." Quorra said.

Little did the group know, they were being watched from CLU's hideout.

"A 'Keyblade', hm? Rinzler, get ready for them."

* * *

><p>Another chapter down. Remember to keep reviewing, and the next update will feature more of Tron and the conclusion of Prankster's Paradise.<p> 


	39. Whales and Mansex

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216. Caxe belongs to the author of the same name, and Raxyn belongs to Littleking9512.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Whales and Mansex<p>

Time has passed, and Riku's team arrived in the center of Monstro, finding a giant lobster-like Dream Eater, spewing fire at them.

"You're going down, you sharp-clawed freak!" Dante cried out, pulling out his Keyblade.

"Let's go." Riku said, getting ready for battle.

(Objective: Defeat Char-Clawbster!)

And so, the fight began to rage on, as Char-Clawbster shot several jewel-like projectiles at the group, which they swiftly dodged. The strikes against it were hard to land, as it continually flew onto the top of the roof in the arena. It took plenty of time, but eventually, the Nightmare fell at their hands. And so as the group left the inner caverns of Monstro's innards, they saw Pinocchio reunite with Gepetto.

"I thought that the only time I went to the past so far was in Destiny Islands." Riku said to himself, deep in thought. "But this world's memories are stuck this way too. This must've been what Yen Sid was meaning before he sent us off. These worlds may be saved from the darkness, but have yet to awaken from it."

After he came to this realization, his group noticed the world's Keyhole of Sleep appear before them. Sealing it, they then made their way to their next world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after some fighting through several Dream Eaters, Heartless, and CLU's guards, Sora, Quorra, and Vui finally reached CLU's inner santorum.<p>

"So, if we find Tron's data disk in here, he can be turned back, right?" Sora asked.

"I hope so." Quorra answered. However, before the three could continue their search, Rinzler appeared in front of them. Quorra readied herself for attack, before Sora stops her.

"Wait! Let me talk to him first. A heart to heart might help jog his memory."

"He's a Program. Programs don't have hearts."

"That's not true." Sora answered. "The Tron I know; he had something that other Programs didn't." Sora then turns towards Rinzler, showing no fear. "Your name used to be Tron, right? I know you're confused right now, but I can tell there's still some good in you. Please, remember me, Tron!"

Rinzler's only response was pulling out his dual disks and throwing them towards Sora. Before it could hit him, Quorra jumped in and blocked the attack with her disc.

"I don't think Tron is quite the friend you remember." Quorra said, before she and Rinzler went out into the open area outside the lair to fight. This ended up leaving Sora and Vui alone to think.

"Tron, why?" Sora asked sadly.

"Don't get so down on yourself, Sora. It can't be helped." Vui said,trying to be of comfort.

"That's what people do, isn't it?" a familiar voice sneered from the darkness. "Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe. Or perhaps, in your case, the most precious hearts?" It was the young Xehanort again.

"You!" Sora said angrily.

"The memory and heart are tightly linked. Connect them together, and you produce a feeling from within. But in a digital world, it doesn't work like that. You could store a thousand memories, but there is no heart in which to place it." the voice of Xemnas added. "Once, my master Ansem found an old computer system, and made a copy of its Master Control Program, to use to serve his own ends. This is that original system. Here, data can be copied and manipulated. Tron is a digital entity, so why should he be any different? Then what about you, Sora? The parts that have made up your life so far, can you say for certain that they are truly yours, and not just copies?"

"How can you even say something like that?" Vui shouted angrily towards Xemnas.

"My feelings and memories truly are mine!" Sora added in rebuttal.

"Perhaps you'd better check." Xemnas answered. "For your own sake, chosen one." After saying this, Xemnas left through a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter now. Next chapter, we'll see Sora fight Rinzler for real, and perhaps find out more behind what this shady Xehanort is up to. Remember to review!<p> 


	40. Derezzed

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216. Caxe belongs to the author of the same name, and Raxyn belongs to Littleking9512.

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Derezzed<p>

After some time had passed, Sora and Vui ended up finding themselves within what looked like a gladiator stadium.

"What's going on?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Combatant 13 versus Rinzler." an announcer's voice proclaimed, as Rinzler and another man appeared from a rising glass panel.

"Greetings, Sora. I've been expecting to see you here."

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is CLU."

"You!" Sora realized as he heard the name. "You're the one who turned Tron into Rinzler."

"Yes. I had to repurpose his programming."

"Well, un-repurpose it!" Sora said angrily.

"Under the right parameters, I might." CLU said smugly. "You have something called a Keyblade. It can open any lock. Hand it over, and I'll turn Rinzler back into Tron."

"Sora, he's just calling your bluff." Vui said to Sora. "Who knows what he'd use it for?"

"I-I can't give you this, even if I wanted to." Sora answered. "This is the key that lights even the deepest darkness. A chance to make everyone happy!"

"That's flawed reasoning." CLU rebuked. "I guess then I'll have to claim that blade by force. Rinzler, take him on." CLU ordered. Without hesitating, Rinzler leapt forwards at Sora, as CLU disappeared to lower ground to watch his handiwork unfold.

"Tron. I don't want to fight you. You've got to snap out of it!" Sora said sadly.

"Sora!" a voice called out from outside the stadium. It was Quorra.

"Quorra! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sora said cheerfully, while he still blocked Rinzler's attacks.

"Yeah. Tron must have heard you long enough for me to make an escape from him." Quorra said in response, before one of the Solar Sailer platfoms started flying off with her still on it. "You can get through to Tron. I know it! But you've got to beat him to fix his programming."

"Got it." Sora said, as he looked towards both Vui and his Dream Eaters, to get ready for battle. "Let's go, Tron!"

{Objective: Defeat Rinzler!}

Sora then rushed straight at his opponent, readying for a Sonic Blade attack, before Rinzler jumped out of his way. In response, Sora sent out a barray of homing fireballs towards the elusive Program, which managed to make contact. Falling dazed, he combined the strength of both Sniffles and Buttons to have them bounce on top of Rinzler, causing the brainwashed figure massive trauma. Unfortunately, it almost nearly hit Vui as well (she admitted earlier to Sora she wasn't very fond of bouncing around on the Dream Eater).

"Watch where you're jumping, Porcupine!" Vui groaned.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized, ending the attack. Right as he landed back on the ground, the three fighters suddenly found themselves flying onto the roof. "The gravity must've changed."

Sora then reacted in a split second to block Rinzler's jump kick towards him. The battle between them then continued as gravity occasionally shifted upwards and downwards until Sora struck the final blow. Stunned by the attack, Sora then unleashed his Keyblade's power at Rinzler's body, restoring the figure's memories from his "other life". Relieved by this, the two Keybladers looked onwards as CLU rose back up, infuriated. Pulling out his Data disc, he threw it towards Sora and Vui, when "Tron" regained consciousness, and blocked the attack from hitting Sora and Vui, only for it to stun himself.

"You'd dare betray your master, Rinzler?" CLU asked.

"You're not my master." Rinzler/Tron whispered defiantly. "I fight for the Users."

The disc reverbed through the stadium, before shattering the glass floor panel beneath Tron's feet, causing the hero who had beaten the Master Control Program, and gave his life to protect the Users, to plummet to his death.

"Tron!" Sora gasped, reaching out for his friend. Tron then reached outwards for Sora's hand, but was far out of reach, and disappeared into the Sea of Simulation below.

"I'll deal with you later, kid. Right now, I've got another score to settle." CLU growled, escaping the arena.

Sora then stared sadly down at the broken glass panel, tears running down his disbelieving face.

"He reached out for me, and I still couldn't save him..." Sora said sadly. He then looked back up and saw Quorra was standing next to Sora, with her hand on his shoulder.

"You did good, though. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't know what CLu was up to."

"So, I guess this makes us friends, right?" Sora said, smiling again.

"Yeah. It does." Quorra responded, looking towards both Sora and Vui. "Thank you. Both of you." After Quorra left, Sora sealed the world's Keyhole, and both he and Vui set off once again onto the next world on their adventure.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Well, that completes Sora's story in The Grid, so next chapter will have Sora enter Spira. Remember to review!<p> 


	41. The Hero of Spira

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Sora has now entered Spira. What will happen as he meets up with a former ally, Auron? Or with uniting with High Summoner Yuna to help save the world? Let's read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. The character of Vui belongs to dreamingleaf7 and the character of Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216. Caxe belongs to the author of the same name, and Raxyn belongs to Littleking9512.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: The Hero of Spira<p>

As Sora and Vui landed in the next world, they found the scene they arrived in as a chaotic moment of a monster attack.

"This world... it feels sort of familiar."

{World: Spira (a series of mechanical constructs appear in the logo, along with the figure of a young woman wearing summoners' garb. The words Spira appear on the logo)}

As Sora and Vui looked around the area, they noticed it to be some sort of giant stadium, with a large orb of water with sports players inside it.

"Blitzball!" Sora cried out happily. "It must've been some game going on."

"Sora! Did you forget there's Heartless, Dream Eaters, and Ansem knows what else going around here?" Vui said in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah. Let's take of 'em first." Sora said, pulling out his Keyblade. Before he could land a hit though, he saw a flurry of sword attacks flash before him at the hands of a red-robed figure with dark-black spiked hair. "Wait... Auron?"

Auron then turned towards Sora, still clutching his Bushido sword.

"You've heard of me?" Auron asked.

"Of course I have! Don't you remember-" Sora began before Vui cut him off. "Oh, right. This is just the world's memory of him." Sora said to himself. "Sorry, forget I said anything. Anyway, what's wth all these monsters?"

"Sinspawn. The monsters that are born from the dead spurned spirits of the world." Auron responded.

"OK. Let's take them out!" Sora said enthusiastically.

{Objective: Defeat the Heartless, Sinspawn, and Dream Eaters with Auron's help!}

The group of heroes fighting off against the enemies were divided into three factions: Auron facing off against the Sinspawn, Sora fighting off against the Heartless with the aid of his Spirit allies Buttons and Sniffles, and Vui facing off against the Dream Eaters.

"Haste!" Vui cried out, casting the spell on herself to speed up her actions, so she could be able to help the others at a quicker pace, slashing the Dream Eaters down with her Keyblade Time's A'Tickin. She eventually managed to defeat the Dream Eaters, but her health was lowered to a dangerously critical level.

"Taste some Sonic Blade!" Sora said, as he jutted his Keyblade outwards at a swift pace like a battering ram, destroying the enemies in a fierce manner, eventually decimating the Heartless in no time flat, despite taking some hard hits. "Heal." Sora said softly, as he used a Cure spell to heal the damage he and Vui took. After defeating the Heartless and Dream Eaters, he cast Shell on himself, Vui and Auron to defend themselves from magical attacks, while joining him in attacking the Sinspawn. However, no matter how many attacks they used against the Sinspawn, they just kept coming.

"There's no end to these guys, is there?" Vui said, as Wakka, one of the Blitzball players from earlier, came up to aid Auron.

"First, some Al Bhed scum try to kidnap Yuna, and now this? In the name of Yevon, why must this be happening?" Wakka said in disbelieving gasps.

As the group was ready to get into another round of battle, they looked over towards a high balcony area where a blue-haired sorcerer figure was standing. The figure then waved his hands outwards, and summoned a giant monster from the center of the field. The monster appeared to be a humanoid beast wrapped in tight chains, roaring at the Sinspawn, driving them away, sending them dissipating into nothingness.

"That was close." Sora said. "Who was that?"

"Seymour Guado. He is the leader of the Guado tribe, and the current Maester of Yevon." Auron answered. "He is a highly respected figure in the field of summoners."

"I guess so, but using a monster like that to stop the Sinspawn? Something fishy is going on..." Sora mused.

"Don't speak that way of him!" Wakka snapped. "He is an agent of Yevon, and in those regards, we should be grateful towards them for protecting us from Sin. Either way, we should go check to ensure that no harm has come to Lady Yuna."

"Alright, let's go." Sora and Vui answered.

{Wakka and Auron have joined the party!}

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. In the next chapter, we'll join the heroes as they continue on their journey through Spira to help further Yuna's training to stop Sin. Meanwhile, Riku will enter the world of the Princess and the Frog to help Tiana and Naveem return to becoming human again, and defeat Falicier once and for all.<p> 


	42. Dig A Little Deeper

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

In this chapter, we return to Riku and his team as they arrive in New Orleans, and meet Tiana and Naveem as they prepare for one final showdown against Dr. Falicier: the Shadow Man. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners. Dante belongs to ForbiddenKHFan216, Raxyn belongs to Littleking9512.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Dig A Little Deeper<p>

As Riku and the group landed in a new world, they saw that their surroundings were far larger than they were usually, as they were in a marshland.

"Huh? Where are we now?" Dante asked. Riku then looked into the waters that surrounded them, and found that the group had turned into frogs.

"Guh! My complexion's all ruined now! Of all the worse possible things to happen, this is the-worst- possible- thing!" Rarity grimaced, observing her new form which had her purple hair and unicorn horn, before she slumped onto the lily pad they were on.

"Looks like we're in for a long road ahead now." Riku said.

{World: Voodoo Bayou (a swampland area appears, as the words Voodoo Bayou hop onto the logo; with a frog tounge snagging a fly from the y letter)}

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far from where the group was, two figures were conversing with each other over a deal of some sort.<p>

"What do you mean 'she's onto something about you'?" Dr. Facilier said angrily.

"It's exactly what I mean! It's almost the Madris Gras festival, and Charlotte seems to notice that I may not be the real Prince Naveem!" Lawrence answered.

"We need a blood sample from the real Naveen in order to prolong the spell."

"Well, that's the thing. Shortly after the party at the La Bouff house, Naveen escaped." Lawrence confessed.

"What? How did-" Facilier began, before pausing. "Never mind. Go back out there, I'll handle things myself." As Lawrence slinked away, Facilier then summoned the forces of his voodoo spirits. "Friends, we have hit a speedbump in our plans. But I'll need your help to recapture Naveen so things can go back on track. I assure you once Charlotte and Lawrence marry, I shall control all of New Orleans, and their souls will ripe for your picking!" The voodoo masks Facilier summoned then grinned sinisterly, as the beings summoned a group of shadow demons, Dream Eaters, and Heartless in front of him. The beings then flashed away without another word, hellbent on finding the Frog Prince for their master.

* * *

><p>After some travelling through the marshlands, Riku and the others felt a strange notion that they weren't alone in the area. Out of nowhere, a Shadow Heartless lunged out at them, alongside bug-like Nightmare Dream Eaters.<p>

"Here too?" Riku thought, before pulling out his Keyblade, getting ready for battle. But before either side could attack, a blinding light drove the monsters away. "Is anyone there?" Riku asked.

"What're y'all doin' lost in a place like this? A group of friends of yours are waiting for you." a old woman in thick white robes responded.

"Thanks." Dante and Riku said in gratitude. "Who are you, by the way?"

"The name's Madame Odie, my fine gentlemen. Now c'mon, and I'll get you something to fill y'all up."

* * *

><p>And here's a new update. Sorry it took so long to get it up; I had a bad case of writer's block on this story. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll get back into the swing with a update on Sora's story in Spira.<p> 


	43. Madame Odie and Her Magic Gumbo

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The character of Dante belongs to author ForbiddenKHFan216, and Vui is owned by author Dreamingleaf7.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43: Madame Odie and her Magic Gumbo<p>

In the following moments, Riku and his team met up with Tiana and the others, learning that they were being chased by the forces of Dr. Falicier, who was the one who turned the two into frogs in the first place.

"And I suggest ya'll better hurry, if it's gonna work out."

"Then is there any way of turning them back to normal?" Riku asked.

"Of course there is! But the real question is, is that what you really need?" Madame Odie rebuked.

"Yes, it is." Tiana answered.

"Ya might think that's what you want; but the fact is you're blind to what you need."

"I thought what you want and need are the same thing." Dante and Rarity interjected.

"Ya'll must need a change in perspective, then." Madame Odie said as she began to sing.

**_It don't matter what you look like_**

**_It don't matter what you wear._**

**_How many rings have you got on your fingers? We don't care!_**

**_It don't matter where you come from_**

**_Or even what'cha are_**

**_A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat_**

**_We had 'em all in there!_**

**_And they all knew what they wanted_**

**_And I told 'em what they needed_**

**_Just like I be telling you._**

**_You gotta dig a little deeper_**

**_Find out who you are_**

**_You gotta dig a little deeper_**

**_It really ain't that far._**

**_When you find out who you are_**

**_Then you'll find out what you need_**

**_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed._**

**_You gotta dig (dig) You gotta dig (dig)_**

(To Naveem) _**Prince Froggy is a rich little boy**_

_**You wanna be rich again**_

_**That ain't gonna make you happy now**_

_**Did it make you happy then?**_

"Well, actually," Naveem tried to state before Odie interrupted him.

_**No! Money ain't got no soul, money ain't got no heart.**_

_**All you need is some self-control**_

_**Make yourself a brand-new start.**_

_**You gotta dig a little deeper**_

_**You don't have far to go**_

_**You gotta dig a little deeper**_

_**Tell the people Mama told ya so**_

_**Can't tell you what you'll find**_

_**Maybe love will grant you piece of mind.**_

_**Dig a little deeper and you'll know.**_

(to Tiana) _**Miss Froggy, may I have a word? **(Yes, Ma'am?)_

**_You's a hard one; that's what I've heard_**

**_Your daddy was a family man_**

**_Loving through and through_**

**_You're your daddy's daughter_**

**_What he had in him, you have in you_**

**_You gotta dig a little deeper_**

**_For you, it's gonna be tough_**

**_You gotta dig a little deeper_**

**_You ain't dug near far enough_**

**_Dig down deep inside yourself_**

**_You'll find out what you need_**

**_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed_**

**_Open up the windows! Let in the light, children!_**

**_Blue skies and sunshine, guaranteed!_**

"So, have you finally figured it out, Miss Froggy?"

"I sure have!" Tiana answered. "This gives me all the motivation to work twice as hard to fulfill my family's dream." Everyone's expressions faltered after hearing this, except for the firefly Ray.

"Looks we'll sing it one more time!" Ray said before the others walked off around Odie's gumbo pot. "Nobody's gonna sing it? Oh, okay."

"Have it your way, then. Gumbo, gumbo in the pot; we need a Princess. Show us what!" Madame Odie said, stirring her enchanted brew, revealing Tiana's friend Charlotte.

"Of course! Charlotte's the Princess of the Madris Gras parade. We just need to get back to her, and she'll help us." Tiana realized.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Riku said, as the group hopped out, headed for passage back into the city, thanking Madame Odie for her assistance.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you guys all like it. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update sometime soon.<p> 


	44. Raxyn

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Here's more of Sora's quest in Spira; and in this chapter, he meets up with an egnimatic figure who is also looking for Xehanort (but on his own terms). I hope you all enjoy this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The character of Dante belongs to author ForbiddenKHFan216, and Vui is owned by author Dreamingleaf7. The character of Raxyn belongs to author Luckenhaft (a.k.a. LittleKing9512).

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: Raxyn<p>

Meanwhile in Spira, as Sora and Yuna's guardians met back up with the High Summoner to continue on their way to Zanarkand, they were stopped by a brown haired boy wielding a mirror sword. The boy also appeared to be wearing a sleeveless version of the Organization XIII cloak.

"What's up?" Sora asked the young boy, who responded with a silent glare towards the Keyblade wielder.

"He's been here already. I can feel his presence growing stronger."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Lulu asked.

"Xehanort. And that means his 'flunkies' are near too," the boy answered.

"I'm searching for him too. Maybe we can go together."

"Sorry; I work alone. Either way, I need to test whether or not you'll be ready to face him again." the boy answered, summoning a force field around him and Sora, pushing the others back.

"Sora!" Vui, Wakka, and Yuna shouted in concern, trying to break through the shield. Sora reluctantly then summoned his Keyblade, getting ready for battle, with his Dream Eaters by his side.

("The 13th Reflection" begins playing)

{Information: Defeat the hooded stranger!}

"Prepare yourself, Sora!" the figure spoke, as he summoned a mirror wall that he walked through, out of Sora's view.

"Where are you?" Sora cried out, searching for the cloaked being before he was struck in the back by the boy.

"You really ought to keep up. I thought you were the X-Blade Master, after all!" the figure responded, kicking Sora aside after he attempted to strike him. Sora then repeatedly tried to retaliate, but ultimately failed to win the fight.

"X-Blade? What's that, and why do you know so much about Xehanort? Who are you?" Sora asked, now panting from the fatigue he endured during the fight.

"My name is Raxyn. I am the fifteenth member of the Organization."

"Another member? Seriously?" Sora groaned. "Are there like any other Nobodies I should know about?"

"Relax, either way I'm no longer with the Organization. In a way, I'm like a gun for hire."

"What? So you're like a bounty hunter?" Sora asked, now intrigued by Raxyn. "Don't you remember anything about when you had a heart?"

Raxyn remained silent at this question, bearing a blank expression on his now somewhat gaunt-like face. His inner thoughts were ones of uncaring, instead of common emotions like grief, anger, or joy. He then placed his hand to his chest in realization to Sora's statement.

"You do have a heart, don't you?" Sora realized.

"So what if I do?" Raxyn answered.

"I'm not judging you!" Sora said. "It's just the matter of what you want with Xehanort."

"That's none of your concern, Sora. But trust me when I say we'll meet again in time." Raxyn answered, disappearing through a Portal of Darkness, leaving the group in bewilderment about the meeting that had occured.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you guys all like it. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update sometime soon.<p> 


	45. KH3 Theories

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Kingdom Hearts III. Enough said. Read on to hear me talk about what I see happening the long awaited installment of the series. Or don't. Whatever floats your boat, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The character of Dante belongs to author ForbiddenKHFan216, and Vui is owned by author Dreamingleaf7. The character of Raxyn belongs to author Luckenhaft (a.k.a. LittleKing9512).

* * *

><p>Chapter 45: Kingdom Hearts III<p>

It's finally happening! At last, the game's been announced and it looks like it'll be coming out for PS4 (oh, and Xbox One). With this chapter, I'm just going to give my thoughts about the game and what I hope will be included.

* The first thing following the flashback through past titles that fans see is a cel-shaded Sora finding Master Erauqs's Keyblade lying on the shore of Destiny Islands. Seeing how the Keyblade found Aqua when she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, I don't see why it couldn't lead Sora to Aqua's location (which I figure the prologue will cover).

* A recent interview with Nomura has revealed that their graphics design view is based around what they call "Kingdom Shader". Each worldthat Sora visits will alter the color palette to match the style from that particular Disney movie.

* Both KH3 and the long-awaited Final Fantasy Versus XIII (now XV) will share the same game engine (Luminous).

* Battle styles will still involve the three member party from previous installments, but now battles can involve multiple NPCs assisting you in fights, and include fast-paced aeriel battles.

* Summons will be featured, but are allegedly not limited to Disney characters.

* The only confirmed world so far as Twilight Town, but I imagine there is a good possibility that Pixar worlds may be likely. Another world I think is possible is a world based on the only Disney renaissance film that hasn't been included yet: Pocahontas. Due to Disney's new ownership over Marvel and Lucasfilm, worlds based on Star Wars and the Marvel Cinematic Universe are possible candidates for inclusion.

* Personally, though, here are worlds I think will return in the game: Agrabah, Olympus Coliseum, Radiant Garden, Wonderland (although it might be updated to the new Tim Burton version), not Beast's Castle (only way I see it coming back is retconning stuff for the Beast's transformation), maybe Pride Lands/Atlantica/The Grid.

* More info will be revealed at the Tokyo Game Show and Japan's D23 Expo. Screenshots and extra details may also be discussed on June 20.

* I also hope that Riku, Roxas, Lea, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are playable characters, as well as see Kairi be able to have more scenes with her using a Keyblade. I also would like to see more Final Fantasy characters (both classic and recent, like Lightning and Kefka).

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you guys all like it. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update sometime soon. My next update will include scenes involving Sora battling a Machina to save Yuna, and Riku confronting Falicier.<p> 


	46. Amore below Mon Petite Evangeline

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Sorry for the long delay. But here's a new update continuing on Riku's adventures in the New Orleans Bayou. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The character of Dante belongs to author ForbiddenKHFan216, and Vui is owned by author Dreamingleaf7. The character of Raxyn belongs to author Luckenhaft (a.k.a. LittleKing9512).

* * *

><p>Chapter 46: Amore below mon petite Evangeline<p>

After bidding Madame Odie farewell, Naveem, Tiana, and Riku and his friends set out on a nearby boat setting off back into town, hoping to create a low profile to avoid an ugly situation. As Tiana was busy fixing up something to eat, Riku was talking with Naveem over the prince's relationship with the girl.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Riku had asked.

"Not exactly," Naveem explained. "I only met her by chance; I was cursed, and I thought she would help me break that enchantment. She talks a lot about her dream of running her own restaurant, to provide for her herself and her family. She doesn't really have any interest in going after princes like me."

"How about you go tell her how you feel then?" Riku said, nudging him over towards Tiana. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"What are you doing, Riku?" Tiana asked.

"Naveem has something he wants to say to you. I was just bringing him over." Riku replied before hopping away.

"Tiana..." Naveem started.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say, after all we've been through, I love the way you light up... when you talk about your dream. It's so beautiful."

"Thanks," Tiana answered with a grateful smile.

"I assure you, I'll find some way to help you make that dream come true for you." Naveem said sincerely. However, Tiana didn't understand the full extent of Naveem's sincerity in his promise, as she was more pleased with the fact they finally arrived back into the town, where they could seek Charlotte out. "I will keep that promise to you, no matter what." Naveem said as Tiana went out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Dr. Falicier and Lawrence...<p>

"They're on their way back," the Shadow Man said with a sinister grin on his face. "I'm certain that my 'friends' made sure of that. We just need to capture that froggy prince, and then this entire city will be under my control."

"No!" Lawrence announced in protest. "If you think I'm going to assist you any further after all that's happened, you might as well forget it!"

"It's too late of you to start growing a conscience, little man," Falicier answered growing irritated at Lawrence's defiance. "I'd suggest you do well to comply, or the darkness will take you with this place."

"I assure you I've had enough! You can do whatever it is to them on your own." Lawrence grumbled.

"Stubborn fool!" Falicier hissed to himself angrily. "Very well, he's served his purpose in my plan either way. The only way for one to do things right is to do them myself." He then teleported away to wherever Riku and the others were, prepared to finish them off completely.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I apologize once again for the months-long delay. Please remember to keep reviewing, and a new update will be coming out soon.<p> 


	47. Goodbye Ray

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The character of Dante belongs to author ForbiddenKHFan216, and Vui is owned by author Dreamingleaf7. The character of Raxyn belongs to author Luckenhaft (a.k.a. LittleKing9512).

* * *

><p>Chapter 47: Goodbye Ray<p>

As the group left the ship to go find Tiana's friend, Charlotte, they didn't realize that Naveem wasn't with them.

"It's not like him to bail on us when we've come so close." Tiana thought, before a shadowy figure slithered past them, with what appeared to be Naveem trapped within its grasp.

"After that shadow!" Riku cried out, as the group hopped off after the shadow being. The team followed it all the way to the center of town, only to lose track of it. "How are we ever going to find him now?" Before the group could continue on their way, a swarm of ghost-like Dream Eaters surrounded them.

"Dream Eaters! At a time like this?" Dante said in disbelief.

"I'll go ahead and find that prince, Riku. Just stay here and I'll go after that shadow." Ray said, as he began to flitter away.

"How can we know you'll be able to come back alive?" Tiana said.

"Don't worry; I just need you to stay put with Riku!"

"But-" Riku began.

"Don't make me light my butt at ya'll!" Ray yelled back, before he disappeared from the group's view.

"Okay, let's take these guys down!" Riku said, as the group prepared themselves for battle.

{Objective: Defeat the Dream Eaters, and protect Tiana!}

As a frog, Riku found his battling style was more acrobatic than it was before, as he somersaulted and air-cartwheeled through the battlefield, cutting down Dream Eaters with little to no extra effort. Dante and Rarity also sliced the Dream Eaters apart quickly with their new form providing them with plenty of speed and adjusted reflexes. After a matter of minutes, all the Dream Eaters were disposed of.

"That was almost too easy," Riku grinned.

"Riku," Dante asked. "Shouldn't we be going to find Charlotte and the prince?"

"Oh yeah." Riku answered sheepishly. The group then continued on their way to go find Naveem. After going further in through the city and battling more Dream Eaters, they ran back into Ray.

"Good news, guys! I got our prince freed and he's currently explaining everything to Charlotte! He's at the party right now, so things should be all-" Ray explained cheerfully before he was crushed underfoot by Dr. Falicier.

"No!" Tiana cried out of shock.

"Don't think this'll stop me. I got him locked up before, and I can do it again." Falicier said sinisterly, teleporting the group off into what appeared to be an abandoned cemetery.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Riku asked, before opening his eyes and finding himself and his friends back to normal. This was also the first time Riku got a good look at Tiana's true form. Tiana had dark brown skin and a healthy slender figure; and she was robed in a green work dress and apron.<p>

"You like what you see, dearie?" Falicier asked.

"Is this... my dream?" Tiana retorted.

"You could say that. Y'see, I know all about your desire to take that old sugar mill on the other end of town, and turn it into your own restaurant. I also know you were inspired by the hard work of your father, but know this: your father still had to deal with the hardships of reality. He only hid how he really felt to avoid disappointing you and the rest of your family."

"He cares about us though. I was raised believing that the easy way out is rarely the best way." Tiana replied.

"Either way, I have a deal to offer you: I'll turn you back to normal, and can make all your dreams come true; and in return, your lover Naveem is mine for the taking, his blood will fuel my spell even further."

Tiana thought over this matter for some time before responding "No! He never lost sight of what's really important in life: especially with the support of everybody I've come to know. And I won't lose sight of the right path either!" Unfortunately, right as she made her decision, the illusion faded, and Tiana and Riku transformed back into frogs once more.

"You should've accepted my offer. And now, you'll spend the rest of your days as a slimy frog." Falicier laughed.

"Not if I can help it." Riku answered, summoning his Keyblade and swiping Falicier's talisman away from him.

"No! You're a fool to go up against me. Me and my shadows will end your do-gooding now!" Falicier growled, summoning his shadows, which veiled him from Riku's view.

"I've been through darkness before." Riku said courageously. "I might not see you, but your scent is clear to me."

(Squirming Evil starts playing)

{Objective: Defeat Falicier and his Friends from the Other Side!}

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I apologize once again for the long delay. Please remember to keep reviewing, and a new update will be coming out soon. Brace yourselves for the battle against Dr. Falicier next update, everyone!<p> 


	48. Tiana's Dream Come True

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The character of Dante belongs to author ForbiddenKHFan216, and Vui is owned by author Dreamingleaf7. The character of Raxyn belongs to author Luckenhaft (a.k.a. LittleKing9512).

* * *

><p>Chapter 48: Tiana's Dream Come True<p>

Dr. Falicier started the battle by summoning his shadow to block the attacks Riku sent out at him.

"Ah-hahahaha! You think you can beat my shadows so easily?" Falicier laughed.

"Don't count me out just yet, Shadow Man." Riku replied with a smirk. He then pulled out his Keyblade at attacked each of the shadows one on one until Falicier lowered his defenses. Riku then attacked him with a fierce string of combos, leaving him dazed and weakened. The Keyblade master then snagged Falicier's talisman and threw it to Tiana.

"Now, Tiana!"

"Don't you dare!" Falicier shouted as he started to come to. "Without that, what chance do you have in making your dream come true instead of being in a slime-ridden swamp?"

"You can't trick me any further. My family may have never gotten what we wanted, but we always had what we needed: love." Tiana replied. "And it's not slime, it's mucus!" Without another second to waste, Tiana smashed the talisman to pieces.

"No..." Falicier gasped in horror. "No! How will I ever repay my debt now?" As he attempted to repair the broken voodoo artifact, he took notice of his own spirits turning on him. "My friends!"

"_**Are you ready?**_" they bellowed.

"No, I'm not ready at all! In fact, I have far more plans in mind."

"_**Are you ready?!**_" they repeated.

"This is just a minor setback in a major operation. Once I whip up another spell, we're back in business! I just need more time!" Even now, Riku and his partners began to take pity towards Falicier, and attempted to fight the Friends to save the man's soul. "Why are you fighting for me?" the Shadow Man asked.

"Everyone deserves the right to live, even Shadow Men." Riku answered. However, after defeating several voodoo dolls, Riku and his friends were shoved aside as Falicier was dragged out by his hands and knees.

"No, please! I promise to pay ya'll back! I PROMISE!" Falicier yelped with his last breath only to be sucked into the void of his voodoo hell. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was Falicier's horrified expression chiseled into a gravestone.

"So... he was doomed to be a puppet to the darkness." Riku thought as he and the others fled the area to reunite with Naveem and Charlotte. When they arrived, Naveem was just finished explaining their situation to Charlotte.

"Goodness gracious! This is so much to absorb." Charlotte gasped. "Let me see if I got this right. If I kiss you before midnight, you and Tiana will turn human again, and then we gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after! The end!"

"Yes, but you must make sure Tiana has all the money she needs for her restaurant, because..." Naveem said as he looked up to the Evening Star shining down. "...she is my Evangeline."

"Anything you say." Charlotte said with a smile. "Now pucker up, buttercup." The two were about to kiss until Tiana steps in.

"Wait! You can't do this!" Tiana interrupted.

"We're running out of time, and it's the only way you can achieve your dream." Naveem said in concern.

"My dream wouldn't be complete without you." Tiana replied. "I love you. Warts and all."

As the two transformed humans reconciled, Charlotte was sniffling from tears of joy.

"All the time during our childhood, we grew up on stories of true love... and you found it, Tiana. Somehow I knew you would. I'll do it for you both; no marriage required." the girl then proceeded to kiss Naveem's lips, only to hear the clock chime midnight a few seconds earlier. "The clock must've gone faster." Charlotte said, trying to kiss him again, only for her efforts to fail.

"It didn't work." she gasped.

"It's alright. You did what you could." Riku said trying to cheer her up, as the group went off to find Ray (in hopes he would still be alive).

"Ray!" Tiana said happily. "Me and Naveem are going to stay together!"

Weakly, the firefly gave a smile saying "I think I like that. Evangeline likes it too." Then, the firefly's light of life dimmed completely.

"No..." the group gasped. In sorrow, the group gave their fallen friend a sendoff, then observing up in the sky that Ray had gotten his wish: his spirit would now live on in the sky alongside his Evangeline.

"Do you have to go now?" Tiana asked, seeing Riku and the others were leaving for the next world.

"Afraid so. But don't worry; we'll be back someday." Riku promised. "And I believe that if you're getting married, it's time to 'kiss the bride'."

As Riku saw the Keyhole for this world appear, Tiana and Naveem kissed as the magic from the spell broke, the two of them restored back to their human form. The energies of the magic fed the light of the Keyhole, which Riku sealed.

"Thank you, Riku. We owe everything to you." Tiana said cheerfully, while Riku was being transported into the space between worlds once more.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. Now the next update will return to Sora, as he follows through Yuna's journey to save Spira from the forces of Sin. Please review, and I'll update sometime before or during Thanksgiving.<p> 


	49. Go Go Chocobo

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The characters of Dante and Uncle Blade belong to author ForbiddenKHFan216, and Vui is owned by author Dreamingleaf7.

* * *

><p>Chapter 49: Go Go Chocobo<p>

After bidding farewell to the team, the group continued on their way, as Sora and Vui decided to tag along with Yuna and her team as Guardians.

"So, Auron, where exactly are we going off to? I'm not exactly sure of what's all going on myself." Sora asked curiously.

"Yuna must obtain the Final Aeon at Zanarkand in order to defeat Sin, and bring peace to Spira," one of the women, a black-haired girl named Lulu informed Sora.

"What's Sin?" Vui inquired.

"Long ago, there was an evil being that came into existence known as Sin. The High Summoners have a mission to train in destroying this evil, so that peace can be brought to the world once more. Before Yuna had begun her training, I assisted her father, Lord Braska, in defeating Sin." Auron explained to Sora.

"Oh." Sora answered, before thinking to himself that this world is obviously a part of his friend Auron's past. "How much longer til' we reach there?"

"We've got a long way to go, ya? We need to cross through Mushroom Rock next to reach the next temple." Wakka interjected.

As the group arrived at the encampment before Mushroom Rock, they found a group of soldiers resting clinging to the reins of giant bird-like steeds.

"Whoa! What are those things?" Sora and Vui asked in amazement.

"Those are Chocobos, Sora. And they'll be our transportation if we can hope to get through this area in one piece." Lulu replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," one soldier inquired.

"Why is that, sir soldier?" Yuna asked.

Realizing who he was speaking to, the soldier regained his composure and explained. "Forgive me for being so blunt, Lady Yuna, but there is a monster up ahead that has snatched up our chocobo riders and disposed of them. There have been very few that have been lucky enough to return alive."

"A Dream Eater..." Sora reasoned. "Don't worry; we'll get rid of whatever that thing is, so your troops can go onward."

"Oh, may Yevon bless your being, young one! Will you truly confront such a beast?" the soldier said with gratitude.

"It's no problem," Sora answered. "With us protecting Lady Yuna from harm, we can take on anything!"

As the group bid the soldier farewell, they saw a flock of chocobo stomp their way past the group as a giant monster stood over top of the tent. It resembled a gangly hunchbacked troll with the glowing red eyes of a Nightmare. In its grasp it held a struggling Chocobo.

"Let it go!" Sora shouted, brandishing his Keyblade as the rest of the Guardians prepared for battle. "Yuna, get to safety, quick! We'll take care of this!"

"Wakka, Kimihari, make sure Yuna is as far away from this battlefield as possible. This could get messy." Lulu said to Wakka.

"Right!" Wakka replied, ushering Yuna away into the tent where she would be safe.

(Objective: Defeat the Chocobo Eater!)

Sora started the battle by going right on the offense, slashing away at the creature's stomach, dodging the creature's arm swings as best as he could. To assist Sora's attack, Lulu cast a blinding spell on the creature, making it unable to clearly see its attacker. Vui and Sora's team of Dream Eater partners also attacked with several Link attacks to knock the wind out of it. However, as Sora was ready to unleash another attack, the creature body slammed the group backwards, and towards the edge of the battlefield.

"So, it intends to knock us off a cliff, huh?" Auron mused.

"I know what might work." Sora answered, as he prepared a zero gravity strike. Tensing himself, he leapt up at the creature and then slammed his Keyblade hard enough at the monster to knock it off its feet.

"Let's knock it back now! Give it everything we've got!" Auron called out as the team ganged up and slashed and slinged away at the monster. After a few more hits, it got itself back up and the team prepared to knock it into the nearby lake across from them.

"Buttons!" Sora called out to his cat-like Dream Eater friend. Let's finish that thing off!" The Dream Eater then sucked up its other partner as Sora straddled it and they bounced over top of the Chocobo Eater, pile-driving it into oblivion.

"Sora, that was amazing!" Yuna said as she rushed out in congratulations when the field was safe once more.

"Thanks, I actually learned most of my sword skills from my Uncle Blade." Sora replied.

"May we interest you in renting any Chocobos, fellow travelers?" a nearby herder asked. "As a token of our gratitude, we offer the first rental to you free of charge."

"Thank you, sir." Yuna said gratefully.

"The honor is all mine, Lady Summoner. May Yevon bless you and your team forevermore." the herder responded back.

As the group boarded their steeds, Sora led the group off by speeding away on his first.

"Giddyup, Chocobo!" Sora laughed as they rode off, to a resounding "Kweh!".

* * *

><p>Thanks for checking out this new chapter. Please remember to review, and the next update should be up sometime later this month.<p> 


	50. Bells of Notre Dame

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The characters of Dante and Uncle Blade belong to author ForbiddenKHFan216, and Vui is owned by author Dreamingleaf7.

* * *

><p>Chapter 50: The Bells of Notre Dame<p>

Meanwhile in a new world, a young woman was being chased across the streets of Paris by armored soldiers.

"Seize that gypsy!" one of the men shouted, trailing the lady on horseback. Cornering her, the lady then gave a knowing smile before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

As Riku and his team arrived in this new world, the girl ran past them as a soldier came up and confronted Riku.

"You there! Have you seen a gypsy pass by these parts?"

"No, sorry." Riku answered. The soldier then returned back to inform his captain on the search.

"I'm sorry, Minister Frollo. But we've lost sight of her," the soldier stated.

"Slippery vermin!" the man, named Frollo, hissed in a tone seething with disdain towards the woman. "I'm truly starting to question why I even considering calling you back from the war, Phoebus."

As Riku was about to walk away unseen, the woman he saved spoke up.

"Thank you. You stood up for me. My name is Esmeralda," the woman introduced herself.

"My name's Riku. And to be fair, it's not like I exactly know what a gypsy is," Riku replied.

"Frollo chases us relentlessly wishing of us dead. But we gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom. And now word has spread he's brought in new creatures to torment us. I'd hate to see what sort of darkness drives him."

"I can imagine..." Riku mutters under his breath. "Tell me, was Frollo always like this?"

"I don't give him much thought." Esmeralda admitted. "But I suggest you go visit the cathedral of Notre Dame. It's said to be a place for answers."

{World: La Cite des Cloches (The camera zooms past the silhouette of Notre Dame's architecture as bells swing and chime with the words "La Cite des Cloches" overlapping them)}

Entering the cathedral after battling through a horde of Dream Eaters and Heartless outside, Riku started to look around when a voice called out to him.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the voice came from a young man with a hunched over back.

"Oh, I'm Riku." Riku introduced himself.

"My name is Quasimodo. I apologize, but the Archdeacon is away, so services are postponed for the time being."

"It's alright. I'm actually looking for a man named Frollo," Riku replied to Quasimodo. "Have you seen him?"

"My master? He said he's gone away on an important errand on the outskirts of the city." Quasimodo answered. "He's a kind man; Frollo has saved my life."

"Saved you? From what?" Riku asked.

"Frollo protects me from the outside world. The people out there would be cruel to me. I'm a monster to them, you know." Quasimodo rebuked in a dejected tone.

"Is that what he told you?" Riku said back warmingly. "Looks can be deceiving, but a true friend sees you for who you are, no matter what face you wear. You should go out and find friends who understand you, Quasi."

"Oh no. I'm not to set foot outside these walls. My master forbids it."

"Are you so certain that's what is stopping you? Because I think there's something else that's holding you back. Ask your heart, Quasimodo." As Quasimodo was walking away, Riku then thanked Quasimodo for his directions to where Frollo was, before setting out.

"I wish I could take my own advice, though." Riku thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Thanks for checking out this new chapter. Please remember to review, and the next update should be up sometime soon.<p> 


	51. Don't Fear the Wargoyle

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The characters of Vui and Dante belong to authors Dreamingleaf17 and ForbiddenKHFan216 respectively.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51: Don't Fear the Wargoyle<p>

As Riku stepped out from the Cathedral and entered the Town area, he saw a giant Gargoyle-like creature fly overheard.

"I wonder where it's going," Riku thought as he and his team decided to go after the strange winged beast. After the group battled through groups of Dream Eaters in town, they eventually reached a bridge that led to the outskirts of the city of Paris. Unfortunately for them, they were ambushed by the gargoyle who spat out large fireballs at them, which Riku frantically cartwheeled and dodged away from.

"Like this is any fair!" Riku grimaced. "Everyone run!"

Rushing through the bridge by bouncing off the brick and mortar structures, Riku and his team made their way through out to a nearby house at the edge of town. In the distance, he could make out two figures standing in front of a wrecked wooden house, left in smoke and ruin. They were Frollo and Phoebus, just as Quasimodo informed Riku of.

"Stand aside, Captain Phoebus!" Frollo demanded, as the soldier stood out in front of the house's door defiantly.

"I will not. This family has done nothing wrong." Phoebus answered.

"Nonsense. I have proof that this family has given harbor to a band of gypsies," Frollo said matter-of-factly.

"That can't be a crime." Phoebus inquired.

"I can think of few crimes greater than that." The giant Dream Eater monster then flew to Frollo's side with a raspy-sounding roar.

"What on Earth is that monster?" Phoebus asked, in awe of the monster staring him down.

"This, Phoebus, is righteous judgment! By the Grace of God, I have been given the power that I may smite all gypsies now and forever!" Frollo replied, with a sinister grin on his hardened face.

"You're insane, Frollo. I'll have no further part in your perverse vendetta!"

"He won't listen," Riku said to Phoebus. "Once you step down the path of darkness like him, there's almost no going back."

"Insubordinate child!" Frollo said angrily. "I am but a righteous man. Good and evil shall be made plan, as the gypsies face the fires of Judgment. And I believe I'll start with that wretched witch who ensnared my heart."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. Esmerelda will either be the first to taste Hell's flames, or else be mine, and mine alone." Frollo answered as he walked away, ready to set his plan in motion. The creature, known as the Wargoyle, then divebombed towards the house as Phoebus stood ready to attack, only to be knocked away by a swoop of its mighty wings. With Phoebus incapacitated, the Wargoyle then set out after its master to carry out their plans.

"It looks like that- thing is heading into the city." Phoebus said to Riku, as he tended to his wounds.

"Don't worry; me and my friends will take care of it," Riku replied assuringly.

"Thank you, but I gotta tell you, it's pretty embarrassing, having to rely on a kid."

"You aren't the first to say that," Riku laughed as he and his partners dashed back to the Cathedral so they could stop Frollo .

* * *

><p>Thanks for checking out this new chapter. Please remember to review, and the next update should be up sometime soon.<p> 


	52. Now You All Will Burn

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The characters of Vui and Dante belong to authors Dreamingleaf17 and ForbiddenKHFan216 respectively.

* * *

><p>Chapter 52: Now You All Will Burn<p>

After fighting his way through the swarm of Dream Eaters, Riku and his Spirits arrived back in front of the Cathedral, where Quasimodo held a rescued Esmeralda in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

With a weak smile, Esmeralda responded "I'm fine, thanks to Quasimodo."

Sighing in relief, Riku then turned towards the heroic hunchback. "Quasi, do you know where Frollo and the monster are?"

"They're up on the roof above." Quasimodo answered, as the Wargoyle stared down from its perch on the flying buttresses above them.

"Thanks, I'll go take care of them." Riku said as he began to rush over to the church doors. "Quasi, did your heart have the answer?" he asks before going in to face Frollo. The hunchback gives a knowing smile back to Riku before he heads out to get Esmerelda to safety. Once Riku went inside the cathedral, he was confronted by a group of Dream Eaters. Fortunately for him, three small gargoyles took the creatures out.

"Too easy!" one of the gargoyles chuckled.

"Well, I guess you guys have got this covered."

"It's a walk in the park." the short stout one, Hugo, said proudly.

"How would you know?" the taller one, Victor asked Hugo. "You don't even have any legs!"

"Well-" Hugo tried to rebuke. "Aw, gimme a break, will ya? It's just a figure of speech!"

The pinkish one, Laverne then broke up the fight between the two squabbling. "Pipe down, both of you, and get ready. Here come some more." With that, more Dream Eaters appeared out of thin air, as the three gargoyles waddled out towards them. Riku then turned his attention towards the staircase to the top of the cathedral.

"Frollo, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

><p>"Ah-hahahaha! Yes, let it burn." Frollo laughed maniacally as he watched the flames envelope the town below. "The flames will consume everything!" Unknowningly to him, Riku snuck up behind him, ready to fight. "You see now, boy? <strong>This <strong>is the power that has been granted to me!"

"All I see here is a sad old man with a dark heart." Riku replied in disgust.

"Again you are wrong, and now I will smite you down with His power, as I will to all of Paris!" Frollo declared as in the crux of his darkness, he summoned the Wargoyle to come to his aid and battle. However, the speed and swoop of Wargoyle knocked Frollo off of the platform as he fell to his death. The last thing he proclaimed before the flames consumed his doomed soul were "JUDGEMENT IS MINE!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for checking out this new chapter. Please remember to review, and the next update should be up sometime soon.<p> 


	53. A (Not-So) Friendly Reunion

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The characters of Vui and Dante belong to authors Dreamingleaf17 and ForbiddenKHFan216 respectively.

* * *

><p>Chapter 53: A (Not-So) Friendly Reunion<p>

Meanwhile back in Spira, Sora and the rest of the group made it to a nearby travel agency, where they ended up confronting a familiar face.

"Why hello, Lady Yuna." the Maester Seymour Guado greeted as the group was settling in. "What brings you all the way here to the Mi'ihen Highroad?"

"You already know what!" Sora speaks out angrily, before Wakka restrains him.

"Calm down, brudda. He was just being formal about it." Wakka said.

"Be that as it may, we can't let you pass for the time being. However, you are free to spend the night until Operation Mi'ihen begins."

"Operation Mi'ihen?" Vui asks.

"We plan to lure Sin out by using Sinspawn to lead the monster to the nearby village of Dbose. There, we'll strike it down with a Machina as powerful as any Aeon in existence!" a nearby soldier explained with relish in his voice.

"At ease, friend." a bald-headed man in meditating robes spoke as he approached Auron. "How long has it been since we last served together, Auron?"

"Wen Kinoc. It's been too long," Auron responded. "I see you have been promoted to serve as a Maester after all these years."

"Time changes a man, Sir Auron." Kinoc said back. "You should know that well enough after the last Pilgrimage."

"Maester Kinoc!" a soldier called out as he approached the monk.

"What is it?" he asked as the soldier whispered something to him. When the soldier finished sharing the information, Kinoc replied "So be it. We will discuss the matter later."

"So what are all these soldiers doing here?" Yuna inquired.

"These are the Crusaders; the army of the kingdom of Bevelle, Lady Yuna." Auron explained. "They will aid Seymour Guado in the battle of Mi'ihen."

"Well, if there's any battle going on, then you can count me in!" Sora said proudly, while his Dream Eater allies squeaked and growled in chorus with Sora's enthusiasm.

"As much as I have my doubts, you have my support, ya!" Wakka added.

"As do I." Lulu said as well, while Kimihari gave a snort and nod which could have been transcribed as a message of agreement.

"Lady Yuna, what say you?" Wen Kinoc asked.

"I will gladly provide any help that is needed." Yuna replied.

"Then, as of tomorrow morning, we bring an end to Sin!" the Crusaders proclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back over top of the cathedral of Notre Dame, Riku stared upon the discarded sword of Minister Frollo, who only moments before, succumbed to the very darkness he brought forth to carry out his will. A gloved hand then reached out and grabbed the sword as the young silver-haired cloaked youth reappeared. Immediately, Riku recognized the figure who now brandished the blade.<p>

"It can't be; you're Ansem! Why are you here?" Riku cried out in shock.

"Your best friend is never far away," the young figure sneered.

"It truly is a shame Riku; the cost of yielding to darkness." 'Ansem' said to his former vessel.

"You could write a book all about that!" Riku snapped.

"Yet, unlike you, I learned to embrace it. If you fail to do the same, you'll meet the same fate that feeble-minded man did." Ansem replied.

"I'll never be like you. I walk the road to the Dawn." Riku answered.

"Hmph. Still you're afraid of the dark." the other figure said as he and Ansem left through a Portal of Darkness. After they left, Riku thought to himself.

"He thinks I'm afraid of darkness? Not while I still wield the Keyblade."

"Riku!" Dante yelled, breaking his brother out of his train of thought. "That thing's coming back!"

Pulling his Keyblade back out, Riku prepared for battle against the Wargoyle.

"It'll guide me toward the Light!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for checking out this new chapter. Please remember to review, and the next update should be up sometime soon.<p> 


	54. Riku vs the Wargoyle

Kingdom Hearts: Distance of Dream Drops

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners. The characters of Vui and Dante belong to authors Dreamingleaf17 and ForbiddenKHFan216 respectively.

* * *

><p>Chapter 54: Riku vs the Wargoyle<p>

{Objective: Defeat the Wargoyle!}

Riku started the battle by gliding out past the scaffolding of the cathedral and hacked away at the Wargoyle.

"Don't fall, bro!" Dante called out to Riku, before the group realized the Keyblader was held aloft in the air by pulsating currents of wind.

"Thanks for the concern, but I've got this!" Riku replied as he attacked again before dodging the monster's barrage of fireballs and homing gems. "Guys, look out!"

Dante and Rarity both bounded out of the way, swerving around the gems that bombarded towards them. The rookie Keyblader unicorn then fired out a barrage of Blizzard spells to hinder the Wargoyle's process. With one swipe, Riku's Keyblade cut through the Dream Eater's wing like filet mignon. The clipped appendage then fluttered down to the fiery depths of the molten-like streets of Paris.

"Let's keep at it!" Riku said as the trio kept at their hacking away at the monster until it was defeated, watching as it fell to its doom in the fires below.

* * *

><p>Once the smoke of battle cleared, Quasimodo and Esmerelda offered Riku and the group their thanks.<p>

"Master Frollo made me live inside the bell tower, but the real walls keeping me from leaving were the ones inside my heart. You helped me see that, Riku."

"I, uh, was speaking from experience." Riku replied.

"It seems you still have a lot kept locked up inside," Phoebus inquired.

"We all do that sometimes though." Esmerelda added. "There's just some things we need to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure it out." Riku smiled acknowledgingly before turning back to the Cathedral.

"Do you really have to go now?" Quasimodo asked.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again. Besides, I know what path my heart walks, and it'll lead me back here someday." Riku answered, as his Keyblade sealed the world's Keyhole as he headed out back on his quest.

* * *

><p>Thanks for checking out this new chapter. Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to finish up Riku's story in La Cite des Cloches before going back to Sora's story. Please remember to review, and the next update should be up sometime soon, continuing with Sora's story in Spira.<p> 


End file.
